DRACULA: EYES OF THE NIGHT
by PiperFreeze6
Summary: Teresa Harker accompanies her brother Jonathan on his trip to Transylvania, where they meet the pleasant Count Dracula. But something about the Count is not right. Teresa must find out what before it's too late. Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have!
1. Chapter 1

DRACULA (from a different point of view)

CHAPTER 1

I leaned across the seat to peer out of the carriage window. A pale pink sky cast by the rays of the setting sun stretched endlessly out before me, cast against the dark outline of the Carpathian Mountains. It was a beautiful sight but I was too impatient to notice it.

"When shall we arrive, Jonathan?"

Jonathan, my brother, let out a sigh. At twenty-three, he was a handsome man with soft, light brown hair and keen hazel eyes, which now looked tired and were no doubt imagining himself in bed at our host's house. A nice, cozy bed. "We shall be there presently, Teresa. Now please calm yourself. "

If there was one thing I hated more than anything, it was to be told to calm myself. Jonathan must have noticed, for as I withdrew my head from the window and settled myself next to him, he said in a mildly teasing voice, "Come now. Don't make me regret withdrawing you from that Society of the Daughters of the Empire."

I laughed at this jest and snuggled in closer to him. Jonathan was a solicitor under the guidance and mentorship of Mr. Peter Hawkins, one of the most well-known and respected solicitors in Whitby. As a solicitor, Jonathan traveled a great deal, providing legal documents for respectable persons who wished to move to other places. I envied Jonathan, who had the ability to pursue any profession he desired. I, on the other hand, was forced into finishing school at the age of fourteen and then into the Young Ladies' University. I had only graduated a month ago at the age of twenty. I hated learning all of the domestic and feminine duties of a married woman and therefore had turned down several would-be suitors, the majority of whom owned small businesses and vast amounts of wealth.

While other young ladies preferred being courted by young men, I preferred my books and the quiet. I had a longing to see faraway countries, the mountains, and foreign people. It was such a shock and surprise to me when Jonathan announced he was going Trannslyvania on a business trip and that he wanted me to go with him. Mr. Hawkins, having had a fit of gout, had specifically asked Jonathan to go in his place to Translyvania. There Jonathan would settle a business affair with a Count Dracula, who needed legal documents to ensure his new home in London. When Jonathan asked me to go with him on his trip, I leapt with joy and rushed to pack.

Now here we were, several days later, in the back of the coach that would take us up to the hill where the Count's own coach would be waiting to take us onto his country estate. My head was buzzing with anticipation. What would the count be like? What did his house look like? Would he answer my questions about Trannslyvania, its people, and the customs? When I asked the driver about the Count though, he pretended he couldn't understand English and hastily crossed himself. How strange this land seemed, and its people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dracula or any of the other characters save for Teresa. This story is based on Bram Stoker's novel, with some scenes from the 1931 and 1992 movies and some scenes I just came up with on my own.

DRACULA (from a different point of view)

CHAPTER 2

An hour later, the coach stopped and I peered out the window. It was nighttime and though it was dark I could make out the outlines of the trees. I felt the cushion sink a bit and knew that Jonathan was craning forward to see outside as well. Silence, save for the soft thud of horses' hooves. Footsteps descended from in front of the carriage and came to the door. The coachman's face was illuminated by a lantern, and though his face remained expressionless, I could sense (and I'm sure Jonathan could, too) relief in his voice. "There is no carriage here," the coachman said to Jonathan as if I was not present. "You and the Fraulein are not expected at all. You and she will now come on to Bukovina and return tomorrow or the next day; better the next day. "

The man had barely finished speaking when the horses began to neigh suddenly. Immediately, the driver ran forward to calm them down, but they continued to neigh and once or twice plunged forward a step or two. The sudden jolt sent me flying off the seat and across to the other side of the carriage. While the coachman continued to pacify the horses, Jonathan reached across to the other side of the carriage and helped me up. "Are you all right, Teresa?"

Before I could answer, a sound that sounded like rumbling thunder came upon our ears. As it got closer, we could hear the pounding of horses' hooves, and a moment later, a caleche drove right past our window and stopped. By the light of the coach lamps, the horses were revealed to be black, enormous, and well built. I had never seen such extraordinary-looking animals. And then, my eyes fell upon the driver, who was sitting in the top seat behind the horses.

He appeared (to my eyes, at least) to be a very tall man. A long brown beard and a great black hat hid most of his face so that I was unable to see what he looked like. The man turned his face towards the carriage and stared at us with a pair of eyes that glowed red in the lamplight. Something about those eyes seemed to frighten me and I felt cold all of a sudden, as if chills were slapping me across the face.

The man turned to our coachman and said, "I see that you are early tonight. "

Utter terror was present in the coachman's voice as he said, "The English Herr and Fraulein were in a terrible hurry." The dark man laughed- a low laugh. "That explains why you insisted that they travel on to Bukovina. Don't try to deceive me, for I know too much."

Our driver did not reply; he just stood beside our carriage door, as still as a corpse. Though his back was to us, both Jonathan and I seemed to know that he was paralyzed with fright. "Hand me their luggage," said the stranger and, it seemed, with alarming speed our luggage was handed out through the window and placed within the caleche.


	3. Chapter 3

Our coachman then turned and opened the carriage door, and Jonathan and I alighted to the ground. I shot a sideways glance at Jonathan and saw that his face, like mine, looked bewildered and a little apprehensive. But his hand was on my shoulder and he urged me on. We crossed to the caleche and the driver helped us inside. He grabbed my hand with a grip as strong as if it had been steel and lifted me up the steps inside. Jonathan followed and shut the caleche door behind him as he sat next to me. The last I saw of the other coach was the coachman climbing back to his perch and cracking the horses with his whip as they charged away into the night.

Again I felt that chill and my hands buried themselves within the folds of my dress. The driver must have sensed my discomfort, for he reappeared at the window with some blankets in his arms. "Give one to the young Fraulein and make sure it is secure," he said, handing the blankets to Jonathan and peering inside at me with those unearthly eyes. "The night is chilly, and my master the Count ordered me to take all care of you."

"Here is a flask of brandy," he continued, pointing beneath the seat, "Should you require it." He then disappeared from sight and we heard him walk around the caleche and swing himself up to the drivers' perch. There was a crack of the whip and off we went. Jonathan quickly handed me the blanket as we sped up, and I threw it about my shoulders. He then placed the other blanket round his own and we held each other's hand as we plunged onward and onward.

The carriage turned sharply several times on that wild ride. Had I not been holding on securely to my dear brother's hand, I might have been thrown from the carriage. Then the unfamiliar howling of a wolf pierced the silence of the night. Then, almost instantly, it was joined by a chorus of wolves. The howls grew louder and louder, and then it dawned upon me that the wolves were not far from our carriage. The closer the wolves got, the more frightened the horses became.

Finally, the carriage jerked backwards a bit, and we heard the frightened panic of the horses as they reared up on their hind legs. We also heard the driver's voice soothing the horses, who stopped rearing, though I could still feel them trembling. Nevertheless, the howl of wolves grew louder still and though I didn't scream, I clutched Jonathan's arm so tightly that my fingernails scraped with pain against the inside of my gloves. For a reason that I cannot explain, I lost consciousness. The last thing I remembered was the world going black and falling back against the cushioned seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Teresa. Teresa!"  
I opened my eyes and peered up blearily. Slowly, the face of my brother came into sharp focus. Jonathan's face was white with concern and he looked more than a little frightened. Outside the calache, the howling of the wolves had ceased and the carriage was moving at a normal pace. "Teresa, are you all right?" asked Jonathan desperately.

"Yes," I answered slowly, still recovering from unconsciousness. I placed a shaky hand to my forehead. "What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed," Jonathan explained. "You were flung against the seat and began to thrash about."

I sat up and made to stand, but Jonathan pushed me back and wouldn't let me stand until I had had a drop of the flask of wine the strange driver had given us. Seeing how frightened he had been, I did as I was told and true to his word, he allowed me to sit up. "Are we there yet?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Yes, I think so," said Jonathan, peering out of his window. I peered out, too. It was so dark that the only way we could see was by the light of the moon. We saw that the moon shone over a dark and scary castle. The coach pulled up to the courtyard and finally came to a stop. Both Jonathan and I were so entranced by the castle before us that we both jumped as there came a knock on the carriage door. It was the strange driver. He helped me out of the carriage with that steely strong grip of his. A few minutes later, I heard Jonathan alight down behind me.

The driver told us to wait in the courtyard, that someone would soon escort us inside. And without a further word, he climbed back onto the carriage seat and drove away, leaving my brother and me alone in that dark, eerie courtyard.

I turned to Jonathan. "What should we do now?"

"Well," said Jonathan, "we go up to the door and knock." This seemed reasonable enough to me, so we walked up to the door and prepared to rap the knocker. But to our surprise there was no sign of a knocker anywhere on the door, so knocking was out of the question. Our only other option was to shout for the servants to open the door, but having been brought up to be proper English citizens, we did no such thing. It appeared that we would have to wait until morning for someone to open the door and bid us entrance within.

Just as Jonathan and I were about to give up completely we heard a heavy footstep approaching behind the door, and through the chinks saw gleams of a coming light. Just then there came the sound of chains rattling and the sound of heavy bolts being drawn back. The sudden racket made me jump up in fright from where I had been sitting. Jonathan too must have been startled because I felt his hand grip mine tightly.

We heard the click of a key turning in the lock and a moment later the large door had swung back. Jonathan and I blinked at the sudden light and then we were able to see who had opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall old man, dressed from head to foot in black. He was clean shaven save for a long white moustache, which almost perfectly matched his dead white skin. My first impression upon looking at him was that he looked very much like a corpse that has been excavated from its grave but has not yet decayed to bone. The man gestured for Jonathan and me to come in and as we did he said in English, "Welcome to my house."

His voice was cheerful, but somewhat odd. I noticed that he spoke English perfectly, but his intonation of the words was unlike anything I had ever heard before in my life. Then I felt foolish. _Of course his intonation is strange. He is, after all Transylvanian, not an English citizen like you._

"Count Dracula?" asked Jonathan uncertainly. The other bowed in a courtly manner as he replied, "I am Dracula and I bid you welcome to my house. But who is your companion?"

His eyes had left Jonathan and had settled upon me, and although there was no ill will in them, I nevertheless felt a little uneasy.

Jonathan drew me forward. "This is my sister, Teresa Harker."

The count bowed to me. "A pleasure," he said softly, "a pleasure." He extended his hand to me and I, not wishing to appear impolite, took it. I had removed my gloves before getting out of the carriage, so my hands were exposed. As I took the count's hand, a shiver ran through my body. His hand was as cold as ice- like that of a corpse. It perfectly matched his appearance. I was unable to contain myself and instantly drew my hand back. The count acted as though nothing had happened and steeped out into the light. He picked up Jonathan's and my luggage and had it carried in with the quickness of lightning. Jonathan protested this action but the count insisted, saying that it was late and that his servants were not available. He motioned for us to follow him inside and we did.

In the next minutes that followed, the count led us to a dining room where Jonathan and I found supper laid out for us. The count excused himself from eating, saying that he had dined already. As we ate, the count received business papers concerning a property in CarMax from Jonathan. I did not pay much attention but finished my supper. After supper was over, Jonathan and I, by invitation from the count, drew chairs around the fire. Jonathan took the cigar that the count offered him while I stared into the fireplace. I certainly had never seen anything so immense in my life. The fireplace was made of stone and was as wide as a door.

The count inquired more about his estate in CarMax. He also as if Jonathan traveled often. When Jonathan explained to him that this was his first trip out of England, there was a silence. I tore my eyes away from the fireplace and saw that the count's eyes had widened greatly. "I trust you had no trouble coming here?" he asked slowly. Jonathan shook his head.

Another awkward silence followed, soon broken by the count. "Did _you_ find the journey pleasant, Miss Harker?" he asked, turning to me. I was startled at being addressed by the count, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, I did enjoy the journey," I said, shifting somewhat in my seat so as to face the count completely. "This is quite an interesting country," I added.

The count raised his bushy eyebrows. "I take it then that this is your first time out of England, too, Miss Harker?"

I nodded.

"Ah," said the count, settling back in his chair. "Do you have a husband in England?"

My cheeks flushed and I looked over at Jonathan. An instant later, we both burst out laughing.

"No," I gasped between laughs, "I'm not married. I'm not even twenty-one yet."

"My sister isn't interested in men," Jonathan choked. "I don't think she would notice a man's interest in her unless he happened to drop water on her favorite book!" Jonathan and I continued to laugh while the count looked puzzled. Finally he caught the joke and a smile formed across his lips. It didn't lighten or ease his features, but somehow made them seem even more cold and cruel.

A distant howling of wolves sounded outside; it sounded as though they were right outside the castle. Jonathan and I sat still in our seats, listening. We'd stopped laughing by now. As the howling grew louder, I became more and more afraid, and didn't even breathe. Jonathan was sitting stiffly, one leg folded over the other. The fingers clutching his cigar were fiddling so badly that the paper covering the cigar had begun to tear. The count, however, looked composed.

He rose from his armchair and traipsed over to the window, opening it so that the howling of wolves grew louder. The count sighed in exaltation. "Listen to them, the children of the night!" He gestured to the window. "What music they make!"

Behind his back, I exchanged a glance with Jonathan. Then, quite suddenly, the count turned around. "I trust that the two of you are tired after your long journey." He picked up the small lamp that he had left resting upon the dining room table and motioned to us to follow him.

He led my brother and me to a long dark hallway, lit only by dim lights that flickered on the walls. He stopped at a door and opened it. "You will be comfortable in there, I'm sure, Miss Harker."

I made my good nights to both him and Jonathan and entered the room, closing the door behind me. I am not one for describing surroundings much, so I will not describe my bedroom. I saw a soft bed lying before me and only then did I realize how tired I was.

Dazedly, I fumbled with the buttons of my blouse and changed into my nightgown. I shook my hair loose from its chignon and it fluttered below my shoulders, wavy and dark brown. As I climbed into bed, I again heard the howling of the wolves, louder and more terrifying than before. I buried my head under the pillows and did not come out until the howling finally ceased. Only then was I able to fall asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Despite falling into an uneasy sleep, the dreams that followed were nothing but peaceful. I dressed and came down to the dining room where I found Jonathan sitting at the table, devouring the last of the breakfast that lay before him. I asked in shock, "Shouldn't we wait for the count?"

His mouth full, Jonathan pointed to a piece of paper that lay in the center of the table. I picked it up and read: _I have to be absent for a while. Do not wait for me. –D_. I looked across the table from where Jonathan was seated and saw a second food-laden plate, ready to be eaten, however cold.

After breakfast (or dinner, as it was pretty late in the day) Jonathan and I toured the castle, exclaiming in delight whenever we found something interesting. Jonathan found a room that turned out to be a library and for hours we stayed there, pouring overbooks. Jonathan told me several jests he had learned from his colleagues and we both fell over ourselves, laughing.

More time passed, and the door opened and in walked the count. He saluted Jonathan heartily, saying he hoped he had had a nice rest. He then turned to me and nodded slightly. His eyes then widened, whether from shock or surprise I don't know.

"I had no idea that you were so fond of books, Miss Harker. May I ask what is that you are reading?"

I rose from my seat and walked over to him, showing him the book. He took it in his cold hand (I shuddered inwardly) and looked at the words: _A History of Transylvania_. He surveyed the book, looked at me and then said, turning to Jonathan, "This is what all the young English ladies read?"

Jonathan smiled humorously. "Well, I cannot say the same of other young ladies, count, but one of Teresa's chief pleasures is reading. She has been known to devour more books in a few hours than an Oxford medical student does in a year."

The count turned back to me, a bit of amazement present in his pale face. "This is true?" he demanded of me.

I nodded. "Yes."

Interested, the count began to fire questions from the book at me. What were the local superstitions? What were the nobles of Transylvania known as? I answered each question as best I could until I felt exhaustion overtaking me and I sank, weakened, into my chair.

The count noticed my exhausted state and sat in another chair, placing the book aside. Jonathan seized this opportunity to discuss the estate and get the count's signature for necessary papers.

After the papers were signed, the count remarked, "I am glad that the two of you were able to find your way in here. These-"here he motioned to the books- "have given me many hours of pleasure. I hope that through you and your sister, Mr. Harker, I should learn more of how to speak the English tongue. I am sorry that I had to be away so long, but there were many important affairs requiring my attention."

Jonathan nodded in understanding and then asked, "May Teresa and I come into this room whenever we wish to?"

"Certainly," said the count, and I felt my excitement mounting, for I couldn't wait to probe deeper into the books on the shelves…

"You may go anywhere in this castle except for where the doors are locked, " continued the count. He paused for a moment then went on. "You will not want to go beyond these doors, for reasons I am unable to explain to you. "

He went on to explain that Transylvania was not England, that our ways were not the ways of the Transylvanians. This led to Jonathan asking many questions, some of which the count either answered or ignored altogether. As the talk fell to the Carfax estate, I felt my eyelids fluttering and decided that it was time for me to make my goodnights. After I bid the two of them goodnight, Jonathan asked, "Do you remember where your bedroom is?"

"Of course," I called over my shoulder.

"I advise caution," the count called after me. "The castle is not a good place to be lost!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I left the library and made my way up the stairs, the count's final words still in my mind. _The castle is not a good place to get lost_.

What did he mean by that? I wondered to myself. I understood perfectly that a place as enormous as this castle was full of many rooms, even secret passages. What I didn't understand was why to be lost in here was such a horrible thing. In past instances when I had become lost, someone was always there to show me the way back, whether in the streets, the large museums, or the finishing school.

My foot struck against a loose stone and down I fell. The fall jolted me out of my reverie and I pulled myself up, looked around, and my certainty left me. I was no longer on the familiar set of stairs that led me to my bedroom. No, I was in another hallway, this one darker than the one that housed my room. This hallway was, like the previous one, lit with torches in the brackets along the walls. The flames, however, were a dim ghostly blue, and the light cast upon these doors was eerie. Shivering, I moved closer to one of the doors, hoping to find a bright light in one of the rooms that lay behind. I put my hand on the doorknob, but just as suddenly pulled it back.

It must be understood that I was not by nature a nosy and interfering girl. Jonathan used to say that I was the only woman he knew that did not thrive on gossip or engage in poking around the abodes of others. The count had been so pleasant and courteous that I was hesitant to take advantage of his hospitality by prying into rooms that no doubt held private and sentimental secrets.

Just then I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and nearly jumped with shock. The very last thing I wanted was to be caught outside a locked door, after the count had expressly forbidden Jonathan and me to venture anywhere near such doors. The footsteps were growing closer and I looked about in desperation for someplace to hide.

Unfortunately for me, there was no place large enough for me to hide behind. No place except… My eye suddenly fell upon a large bronzed-cut statue of a man with a long moustache. The space behind the statue was rather cramped and a tight fit, but it would do. Without a further thought, I stationed myself behind the statue, taking great care not to let any part of my dress peek beyond the statue. I kept my head stationed to the right of the statue, where I could see everything that happened that night.

Just as I'd managed to conceal myself behind the statue, the footsteps came into clear hearing and I was startled (but not altogether surprised) to find that they belonged to the count. From what I could see (the blue flames of the torches were a bit dim, but perfectly able to make out details), the count looked truly irritated. His eyes were narrowed to slits and his lips were pressed together tightly. As he passed by my hiding place, I heard him mutter, "…told them again and again, not now. Later, perhaps."

He walked up to the very door that I had come so close to attempting to opening and withdrew a key from within his clothes. He inserted it into the lock and turned the key. The door swung open in an instant. I could not see what lay beyond it, but I did see a sneer light up the count's face, and it was so frightful that I withdrew my head from its position and looked no more.

I heard the count's footsteps receding and I knew he was walking into the previously locked room. The door swung shut behind him and I heard it lock. In the minutes that followed, I dared not emerge from my hiding place, lest the count come back. So I waited and watched, but the door did not open.

Finally, I timidly stepped out from behind my statue. In the near darkness I fumbled with my shoes, taking them off, soon in my black stocking feet. I tied the laces of my shoes around my neck and the leather bounced against my chest. I tiptoed past the door, expecting it to fly open at any minute and then all Hell would break loose. To my everlasting relief, the door remained closed.

As soon as I was past the door, I took off running down the hall, not stopping until I had climbed the flights of stairs and mercifully located my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I do not know how I ever managed to fall asleep that night, but I somehow did. My dreams were troubled, however, by things that I could not explain. In my dream, I saw three strange women approach me. They were ladies I had never seen before- two dark (like myself) and one blonde. They were certainly beautiful but for some reason I felt fear draw over me as they came closer.

I suddenly realized that they had sharp canine-like teeth, which they flashed as white as pearls. I then woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and looking wildly around me. When I realized that it had only been a dream, I relaxed somewhat, but my mind was still disturbed. As I lay there in the darkness, I wondered if I was going mad.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next thing I knew, Jonathan was shaking me awake. I blearily opened my eyes and Jonathan's face swam hazily into view. "What is it?" I muttered sleepily. Jonathan's face was white and his hands (which he used to shake me until I was fully awake) were trembling.

By now I was shaking Jonathan's shoulders. "_What is it_?" I persisted. Jonathan didn't answer for a moment. He seemed to be trying to gather himself, so I waited. Finally, Jonathan spoke. "Teresa, you cannot stay here any longer. It is too dangerous."

I frowned in puzzlement. "What? Why? How can I possibly be in danger?"

Jonathan held up his hand to silence me. His expression was one of utter misery. "Please, Teresa, don't ask me why. I've had a terrible night, but I can't tell you about that, either."

He sighed and looked at me seriously. "You must leave this afternoon and get to the station where a train awaits to take you to Whitby, England. Mina will meet you there. She's staying with your friend Lucy Westenra. I will join you there shortly."

"Jonathan, please tell me what-"

"I will tell you when we meet in Whitby. Now, pack your valise. "

And without another word, Jonathan got to his feet and left the room. After he'd gone, I sat on my bed, wondering what on earth was going on. What was the matter with Jonathan? Why did he want me to leave Castle Dracula and Transylvania when I'd only been here a few short days?

Did this have something to do with the count? I was becoming very confused, but often in the past, Jonathan's advice had brought good consequences when followed. Sighing with weariness, I rose from the bed, fetched my valise, and began to pack.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

When I'd finished packing, I donned my coat, hat, and gloves. Carrying my valise, I made my way downstairs into the entrance chamber. Jonathan stood waiting for me, and so, to my surprise, was the count. He was staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I was most surprised and disappointed that you must leave so soon, Miss Harker. But as you English say, 'Welcome the guest, but speed the departure.' "

He made me a little bow and held out his hand for mine. I took it and he led me to the door. Jonathan and I said our goodbyes, but when the count and I shook hands in farewell, I saw Jonathan shudder slightly.

Then the count opened the door and escorted me out. Jonathan began to follow but the count waved him back. "The Szgamy are very suspicious of a foreign man if they see him. And we do not wish your sister to miss the train, do we?" I'm sure that Jonathan was inwardly burning with anger, but he merely nodded as though he had lockjaw and followed us no more.

At the door was a calache, similar to the one that had brought Jonathan and me here. The count handed my valise to the coachman- a man so bundled up that I could barely see his face- and held the calache door open. As we drove away, I leaned to look out the window and saw, shrinking in the distance, the count standing on the steps of the castle, staring after me.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Several days later, I looked out of the window as the train slowly screeched to a stop. "Whitby Station!" called the porter as the train finally ceased to move. I rose from my seat and, clutching my valise, picked my way through the crowd of cluttering passengers in the accompanying seats. As I alighted from the coach, I caught sight of my brother's fiancée and my best friend Wilhelmina Murray, whom everyone called 'Mina'. Mina was about Jonathan's age. She was a dainty, pretty woman with dark hair, though not as dark as mine.

Next to her was our other friend, Lucy Westenra. Lucy was closer to my age than Mina was, our ages separate by only a year. We even shared the same month of birth, September. Though I liked Lucy very much and was close to her, I was much closer to Mina. Lucy was a tall, delicate girl with a beautiful face, and hair as fair as the rays of the sun. She looked and glowed like a fallen angel.

Mina instantly took me in her arms while Lucy took my valise. "It is so good to see you, dear," said Mina, putting her arm around my shoulder and leading me away from the station. "I don't know how I knew that you would be arriving today but I'm glad that you did."

"Never mind that," interjected Lucy, laughing sweetly. "I cannot wait to tell you about my news, but that's not important right now. Tell us all about Transylvania."

As the brougham rattled along the quiet country lane of Whitby village, I told Mina and Lucy all about my experiences in Transylvania, omitting certain details about the count and Jonathan's anxiety. When I'd finished, Lucy told me about her three wedding proposals. Some girls would have wondered if I, being a year older than Lucy, would be jealous of her wedding proposals when I had none so far. But as I've said before, I was not interested in young men or wedding proposals at that time. Lucy's first proposal had been from a Dr. John Seward, who ran a lunatic asylum. Pretty amazing for a man of only twenty-nine!

The second proposal had come from Quincey Morris, an American from Texas. According to Lucy, he was very kind and charming. The third had come from Arthur Holmwood, son of Lord Godalming. Arthur Holmwood was the man whose love and proposal Lucy had accepted. They were to be married in the autumn, and Lucy was already planning her wedding and how her house was to be arranged. The brougham arrived at Lucy's house and we met her mother at the door. Mrs. Westenra greeted us warmly, then said to Lucy and Mina, "Dr. Seward is coming for lunch, so I'll need you girls to go to the bakery and fetch some crumpets. "

Lucy nodded, and she and Mina beckoned to me to follow them. Mrs. Westenra wouldn't hear of it, however, and insisted that I go upstairs and rest for an hour or so. I wasn't at all tired, but I reluctantly trudged up the stairs (a maid following with my valise) and threw myself on the bed when I was alone.

As soon as the maid had left, however, I arose from the bed and crouched at the door, listening hard. Finally, the maid's footsteps died away completely. I opened the door and slipped outside. I knew that Mrs. Westenra would be in her boudoir for her nap, so I did not worry myself with running into her.

I crept down the stairs and made my way to the library (I had been in Lucy's house many times before, so I knew my way around). I opened the door a crack and peered in. The room was empty, so I traipsed inside and lay on the chaise. I selected a book, _A Study of India_, and began to read. With every turn of the page, I became so engrossed in the world of Brahma, gypsies in long veils, and caravans that I lost track of time and forgot where I was. That is why I jumped when I happened to look up from the book and saw a man standing in the center of the room.

I was so startled by his appearance that I lost my balance and fell backwards off the chaise. The man was instantly at my side, helping me to my feet. "I am dreadfully sorry. I was looking for Mrs. Westenra. She usually spends her time in here."

He stared at me closely. "I've never seen you before, and I'm quite certain that Mrs. Westenra did not hire a new housemaid."

I felt a smile break across my face and I laughed a little. "No, I am not a housemaid. I'm Teresa Harker, a friend to Mina Murray, and Lucy Westenra."

I began to notice more details about this man. He was tall, and had dark hair and keen blue eyes. He was quite handsome. He looked to be about nine or ten years older than I.

He introduced himself with an inclination of his head. "I'm John Seward, physician at the Carfax sanitarium. "

I instantly sprang into action. "Oh, Mrs. Westenra was expecting you for lunch, sir, and I think she'll be up presently. Do you want me to send a maid to get some tea, brandy, anything you like?"

Dr. Seward stared at me for one whole minute. Then he laughed softly. "I must say, that is one I've never heard before."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Miss Harker, that one doesn't often hear a young lady offering a respected gentleman brandy as refreshment this early in the day. Or is this some new philosophy among women these days?"

I felt my ears turn red under my chignon, but I bit my tongue and said nothing. "I see I've insulted you," said Seward. "I apologize."

I accepted his apology with an inclination of my head and, to change the subject, asked him if he had read Lowell's _Anatomy of the Human Body_. He seemed astounded to hear that I had also read it. "I don't know many young ladies that would read it."

What was it with this man and his thoughts about women?

"But," he continued, "I am delighted to meet a woman who has read it. Do you read often?"

I looked him directly in the eyes. "All the time."

"And pardon me, but what do the gentlemen do when you read?"

I laughed. "I'm not interested in marriage proposals. I want something more tangible like a career. Maybe as a traveling journalist."

This time he laughed, not so much at my dreams as at the thought of what Englishmen would do if they found out what women dream of these days. We talked some more, and it was almost as though I was with Jonathan again. What was it Jonathan was so afraid of that he wouldn't tell me? Why did the count make him so nervous and, even, terrified? My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Westenra's surprise that Seward and I had met, and her announcement that lunch was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Over the next several days, I became more and more worried about Jonathan. It wasn't like him to not write back to me after I sent a letter informing him of my safe arrival. I wasn't the only one who hadn't heard from him. Mina was anxious to hear from him and asked me all sorts of questions. Had Jonathan been ill when last I saw him? Had he been involved with another girl?

I almost laughed when asked the latter question, but Mina looked so worried and anxious that I desisted. I suppose that, had I been in Mina's place, I'd have asked that question, too. But we had more important things to worry about than Jonathan. Lucy had recently taken to walking in her sleep and her mother became worried. "I'm afraid," she told Mina and me, "that my daughter's sleepwalking will cause her to walk right off the cliffs should she go outside at night."

After Mrs. Westenra had gone, Mina and I exchanged a look. We both knew (via the house doctor) that Lucy's mother had a very weak heart and that within a year, she would die. We also knew that any sudden shock might finish her off sooner than we would like. The doctor had charged us not to tell Lucy, for that would only make matters worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

One night in August, Mina awoke me.

"Lucy is gone," she whispered. My first impulse was to go and wake Mrs. Westenra, but Mina reminded me of what the doctor had told us. Neither of us bothered to disturb Mrs. Westenra.

I grabbed my shawl, threw it over my white nightgown, and followed Mina downstairs. We didn't find Lucy in the drawing room, the library, or even in the kitchen. We were forced to conclude that she had simply wandered outside while sleepwalking. Mina and I hoped that she hadn't gone very far.

If she had, then…

Oh, the consequences were too ghastly to even consider. Without a minute to waste, Mina and I quietly stole out of the house, taking great care not to awaken Mrs. Westenra or the servants. We wandered down the streets, looking for Lucy. After about half an hour of searching and not finding her, we were beginning to give up, until Mina suggested that we try the Whitby churchyard. I was not enthusiastic about searching for Lucy in a graveyard, but I agreed. Besides, the sooner we found Lucy, the sooner I could get back to bed. I know now that it was selfish of me to think about bed at a time like this, but it was the only thing that kept me going that night.

Mina and I entered the churchyard and searched desperately for our friend, but we could not find her. Finally, Mina spotted her a good distance away from where we stood. In the very center of the churchyard (why Mina and I didn't spot it sooner, I will never know) was a certain stone seat where Mina, Lucy, and I usually had picnics while overlooking Whitby Bay. Lying across the seat, moonlight illuminating her fair hair and pale complexion, was Lucy. Mina started to run to her, but I reached out a hand and held her back.

A dark figure was bending over Lucy, clashing with the whiteness of her figure. At first, being unable to get a good look at it, I thought the figure was some sort of animal, like a dog. Without thinking, I picked up a stone from the ground and hurled it at the creature. I was a fair thrower, but not the greatest; the stone soared over several headstones disappeared from my sight. It didn't hit the creature in the head (as I'd originally intended it to do) but it landed with a small clatter on the stone seat where Lucy lay. The small noise caused the figure to stop whatever it was doing and raised its head.

A cold chill swept through me, for two evil-looking, red eyes gleamed at me in the dark. They were very much like the eyes of the count in Transylvania, but it wouldn't be until later that I would make a connection (to my own shame and regret). But now, let us return to Mina, Lucy, and me, and what happened next in the churchyard.

An obscure white mist appeared around the creature, blocking both him and Lucy from our view, so that we were unable to see ahead for a few moments.

When the mists finally cleared, I rushed to the center seat, Mina close on my heels. When we reached it, we saw that Lucy was indeed lying upon the seat, but apparently alone. There was no sign of the dark creature we had seen prostrated over her. It was as if it had never been there.

Lucy in the meantime was laying spread out like a corpse on a funeral pyre, except that she was breathing long and hard. She kept drawing in great amounts of air, as though she couldn't breathe properly. Mina began to gently shake her awake, calling her name softly. Lucy awakened, but I instantly realized that she was not fully conscious.

I took the scarlet shawl from around my own shoulders and used a safety-pin to secure it around Lucy's. Together, Mina and I started to lead her out of the cemetery. As we passed the gate, I turned to glance back at the cemetery. There was no sign of strange creatures lurking about. All in all, it looked and sounded peaceful.

When we finally undid the shawl and got Lucy into bed, Mina pointed out to me two tiny cuts on Lucy's throat. They probably looked ordinary to Mina, but to me, they signified something ominous and frightening in a way that I could not explain.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning Lucy was soundly asleep. She did not awake until noon, and she didn't look as bright as usual. Her skin was a rather pale shade of white, but she looked happy as always. However, she was in no condition to walk with us, so only Mina and I went out for a stroll along the cliff. The view was beautiful and so peaceful that it made me feel as though I could fly.

Mina pointed out a cloud shaped like a turtle. "Doesn't that look very much like a turtle crawling across the sky?"

I tilted forward to get a better look and then suddenly winced in pain. It was as though there were a pair of invisible hands clutched tightly around my throat, cutting off oxygen to my lungs and body. My own hands flew around my neck, trying


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

When I came to, I was lying in a soft bed in a room with white curtains. Flowers lined the bedside table next to the bed. After a few minutes, I realized where I was.

"So nice of you to drop in," Lucy remarked. I tried to sit up, but a twinge of pain crossed my body and I fell back against the pillows. "What happened?"

"Well," said Lucy, "from what Mina and Dr. Whiting said, you apparently were walking in the graveyard amongst the cliffs. For some reason, you suddenly had a seizure and collapsed. Mina said that she couldn't rouse you, no matter how hard she shook you. Dr. Whiting wasn't even able to revive you with smelling salts. . We all were afraid that you were dead, because you didn't have a pulse. So Mother suggested that we draw you a hot bath and see if that worked, and apparently it did."

"Where is Mina?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"She's not here," Lucy answered. "She received a letter from a Sister Agatha in Budapest. These nuns have found your brother and-"

"Jonathan?" I said eagerly, sitting up.

Lucy gently pushed me back onto the pillows. "Yes, Mina left to go to him, but she did so uneasily."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, because you're ill, Teresa. Mina didn't want to leave you here as much as she wanted to see Jonathan. But Mother and I persuaded her to go a, that we would take care of you ourselves. And besides, we'll be able to celebrate your birthday. Not every day one's best friend turns twenty-one."

I was a little stunned by what I had heard. What was so wrong with Jonathan that he had to be in a hospital so far from home? Had something happened to him while he was at the count's castle? I would just have to wait for further news.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

A few days after Mina left, I began to worry about Lucy. While I slowly recovered from my "attack", Lucy seemed to grow paler and weaker. Once while she was asleep, I crept over to her bed and raised the band above her throat. The marks that Mina and I had discovered were still on her neck. Rather than healing, they seemed to be growing.

As I stared down at Lucy, I heard a scratching at the window. I looked up and walked over. A great big bat was beating its wings against the glass, trying to get in. I let out a small groan and scrambled back to bed. As I got under the covers, I could still hear the banging against the window. I pulled the blankets even higher and buried my head under the pillows.

The next morning a man came to visit Lucy. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with light chestnut brown hair. Lucy (from her bed) introduced him to me as Arthur Holmwood. I remembered her telling me that this was the man whose marriage proposal she had accepted. I shook his hand and the three of us had a nice long chat.

Then he rose and, after saying goodbye to Lucy, asked me to show him to the door. Even though I was still somewhat ill, I walked with him downstairs. He then pulled me aside.

"What is the matter with Lucy? She looks so pale and weak!"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Mr. Holmwood, but-"

"Arthur," he insisted. "Call me Arthur."

I nodded and continued. "I don't know what has happened to Lucy, but whatever it is, it is worrying me."

"Could you not call a doctor?"

"No. Because to do that, I would have to tell a maid, and she would tell Mrs. Westenra, who might just have a heart attack."

Arthur conceded that, and for a moment he was silent. Then he said, "All right. Then I'll ask Jack Seward to look in on Lucy tomorrow morning. He's an old friend and he won't worry Mrs. Westenra."

He wished me good day, and headed out the front door.

Arthur was true to his word. The following morning at seven o' clock, Dr. Seward arrived. After Mrs. Westenra headed upstairs to her bedroom, I told him what was happening to Lucy. "Please," I said. "I don't care what you have to do, but do what you can to make this stop."

After he had examined Lucy, he returned downstairs and found me in the sitting room. As Mrs. Westenra had forbidden me to set one foot outside while I was still ill, I wore my white nightgown with the midnight-blue stole over it. I had been pacing up and down, but now stopped as Seward sat down. He urged me to do the same.

Once I had done so, he leaned forward a little and spoke to me quite gravely. "Miss Harker, you should know that I cannot find anything wrong with Miss Westenra. But at the same time, I'm not satisfied with her appearance. She tells me that she has been walking in her sleep, but this does not explain why she has been growing weaker. "

I looked at him resolutely and tried to keep my voice calm. "What do you propose to do?"

"I am going to write to a friend of mine, Professor Van Helsing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Whatever for?"

He frowned in thought. "I could not find anything physically wrong with your friend, but something is causing her to become like this. Van Helsing might have some clues to this puzzle."

Seeing my doubt and exasperation, Seward reassured me. "I assure you, Miss Harker, that I would not ask Professor Van Helsing to come here unless I had a good reason. He is quite knowledgeable and able in matters like these."

I held up my hand. "You need say no more, Dr. Seward. I trust you. Very well. Do what you must to make Lucy well again."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

True to his word, Dr. Seward brought his friend with him the next time he came to the house. Van Helsing was a man only a little taller than me, with frizzled grey hair and spectacles. When we were introduced, he shook my hand with such firmness that I thought my usually strong fingers might break.

Seward and I waited outside while Van Helsing examined Lucy. I tried reading a book and then laid it aside, tried sitting still but then got up and paced around the room. Seward watched me for a few moments, then rose, took me firmly about the shoulders and led me back to the chaise longue. We sat in silence until the door opened and Van Helsing came out.

I could not control my anxiety any longer and was on my feet in an instant. "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

To my surprise, Van Helsing did not dismiss me with the all-too-familiar raising of his eyebrows. He sat in a chair across from us and I rejoined Seward on the chaise. Then Van Helsing spoke.

"Friend John, Miss Teresa," he said, acknowledging me at these last words. "I have made careful examination but there is no functional cause. Yet there is a cause; there is always a cause for everything. I must go now and think."

He turned and spoke gravely to Seward. "You must telegram me every day, and if there be a cause I shall come again."

"Professor?" I said.

He turned at once back to face me. I took a deep breath and said, "I barely know you, Professor Van Helsing, and I am usually wary about trusting strangers. But something about you is trustworthy and I'm willing to put my trust in you. I only ask that I assist you and Dr. Seward in any way that I am able to. Lucy Westenra is my friend, and I care very much about her."

Van Helsing had been silent all the time I had been talking. Now he seemed to be surveying me closely. Then he nodded. "Very well."

And so we departed.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

I kept my promise to Van Helsing and helped Dr. Seward take care of Lucy. One of the duties included sitting up at night, watching over her while she slept. As I still slept in Lucy's bedroom I became an extra pair of eyes for poor Seward. At first he protested, saying that it would be unhealthy to rob me of my sleep. But I remained firm and, in the end, he consented. Still, he ordered me to rest during the daytime; he became quite accustomed to seeing me in my nightgown. Every night, we sat together in Lucy's bedroom with a kettle of very hot tea that I'd order the maids to put on.

One evening as Lucy slept, Seward asked if he could call me by my first name. I assented; we'd been acquainted long enough. He, in return, allowed me to call him by his first name- Jack. (For the rest of this narrative, I shall refer to him as "Jack." )

I had received a letter from Mina, my new sister-in-law. She told me of her wedding to Jonathan, making no effort to smother her feelings for him. Just reading of their marriage made me realize how lonely I really was. I'd have given anything to have been with them instead of feeling abandoned and forgotten. I was just thinking of how much I missed both of them when I heard a loud groan. I threw aside Mina's letter and leaped to my feet.

Jack came running out of Lucy's bedroom, his face deadly white. "Send a telegram to Van Helsing," he shouted. "Miss Westenra has taken a terrible turn for the worse."

Before I could ask what was wrong, Jack had already rushed back into Lucy's room. I ran downstairs, found the maid, and ordered her to send the telegram I had hastily written on a piece of paper. The dratted girl, only two years younger than I, dithered on and on about collecting the ashes from the fireplaces.

For once in my life, my fiery temper (which I tried and usually succeeded to restrain) broke forth. I lost my patience and struck the girl (something I had been brought up not to do, and until now, had never done) across the face. Gawking at me in fear, she took the paper, grabbed her cloak, and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Van Helsing arrived the following afternoon. I was in bed, resting as usual (I'd kept my end of the bargain with Jack) when Van Helsing came bursting into the room, followed closely by Jack Seward. As Van Helsing passed by my bed, I sat straight up and stared at them. "What is wrong?" I shouted wildly, as I flew out of bed. I made a beeline for Lucy's bedside, but Jack held me back.

Van Helsing (he had bent over Lucy) straightened up and his eyes fell on Jack and me. "This is bad, very bad. She will die of sheer want of blood, and blood she must have if she is to live."

Jack nodded in understanding. "A blood transfusion." He dove for his bag.

"Is it to be you or me?" Van Helsing demanded, as Jack began pulling out instruments and drugs. Before Jack could answer, I said immediately, "I will do it."

Van Helsing and Jack Seward looked from each other to me in surprise. I knew very little about blood transfusions and while I was not one to faint at the sight of a few drops of blood, I could not bear to look at a whole quart of it without feeling somewhat squeamish. Besides that, I had a great dislike for hypodermic needles. However, I was not in the mood to think of these feelings or to argue with the two men, because I knew that minutes, even seconds, would make all the difference between life and death for Lucy. It was as though some voice in my head was telling me to abandon all of my common-sense principles and fears of the unknown and take a chance on saving my best friend's life.

Jack disagreed, but Van Helsing silenced him with a look. He then turned back to me. "All right, Miss Teresa. Come quickly."

He took me by the hand and led me to a chair that he had pulled up to Lucy's bed. At his command, I rolled up the lacy sleeve of my nightgown and held it tightly with my other hand. I then closed my eyes and braced myself for the hypodermic. Jack performed the transfusion while Van Helsing stood close by in case I should falter. To make the time pass quickly, Van Helsing kept whispering words of encouragement to me, telling me that it was a good thing Lucy had me for a friend.

When the transfusion was complete, I opened my eyes and glanced at Lucy. Her cheeks seemed to be blooming with new life, no longer white as a corpse's. I was puzzled by the looks that Van Helsing and Jack shot at me until the latter took the mirror from Lucy's night cabinet and handed it to me.

What a shock I received! My face had lost some of its mild tanned complexion and was now somewhat pale. In addition to this, I felt as though most of my strength had been drained away. Van Helsing had Jack guide me downstairs and give me some food and wine. I have never been much of a drinker, but I managed to empty my cup completely. I had a bit of trouble getting back upstairs, though; the transfusion had affected me more than I had imagined.

Jack Seward lifted me in his strong arms and carried me all the way back upstairs to Lucy's room. We saw that Van Helsing had adjusted the pillows to Lucy's head and was now pulling the covers back up to her chin. As Jack placed me in the other bed, I noticed Van Helsing peering closely down at Lucy and frowning slightly. I was pretty sure he was looking at the marks on her throat, but before I could know for sure, he had straightened up and swept from the room. I was getting tired of living in the dark. If no one would tell me what Lucy was suffering from, then I would find out myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

It was not until later, with much grief, that I found the answer to my question. It was a few days after my twenty-first birthday, September 12 that Lucy was attacked again, this time for the third time. (She had been attacked once before, and Jack Seward had had to transfuse some of his own blood to her veins) It was after this third mysterious attack that Van Helsing decided it was too dangerous for me to sleep in Lucy's bedroom, let alone the house.

He did not tell me why, but insisted that I should leave the Westenra house and be moved elsewhere. Naturally, I protested outright. I had slept in Lucy's room for ages, even during the two times she had relapses. Jack also protested at first, telling Van Helsing what a great help I had become to him. Apparently Van Helsing took him aside and persuaded him, because Jack came back into Lucy's room and told me to pack my belongings. He told me that I would be moved to his house at the asylum. I was adamant at first, partly because I didn't like the idea of living close to an asylum, and partly because I did not want to leave Lucy.

As Jack carried my bags down to the carriage, I paused by Lucy's bed. She had not been told where I was going, only that I had to leave. She held out her poor, pale hand to me and I took it. She smiled sadly. "So, I'm all alone now."

"Don't be silly," I retorted gently. "Van Helsing and Dr. Seward will be here to care for you."

Lucy shook her head. "It's different with men. This has been so miserable- first Mina leaving, now you. I've grown so close to you in these last few weeks."

I kissed Lucy on the forehead and pulled on my gloves. "Goodbye, Lucy. I hope you will recover soon so that we can have those wonderful times again."

Lucy's smile faded a little. "Will you marry one day, Teresa?"

I laughed a little and tossed my head. "Maybe, if I can find a man that is worth it."

Lucy laughed, too, but soon began to cough. "Well, should you ever marry, give your beloved husband this." And she took from her finger a plain gold ring. "Consider that as my wedding gift to you both."

She dropped the ring into my hand and I slipped it onto my finger. "Thank you, Lucy," I whispered. There was the sound of throat-clearing from the corner. I stood and turned to see Van Helsing standing there. "I'm ready now," I said.

Van Helsing nodded and guided me out of the room, down the stairs, and into the wedding carriage. As Jack took my luggage, Van Helsing helped me inside. When the door was shut, I leaned out of the window to speak to Van Helsing. "I don't know what is going on, but I still want to help with whatever you and Jack- I mean, Dr. Seward, - are doing. Take care of Lucy."

Van Helsing nodded. "You have my word, Miss Teresa. I will do everything within my power to help Miss Lucy."

I stared at him for a few minutes. Even though I had only known Van Helsing for a brief period of time, something about him made me want to trust him.

"I trust you," I said softly.

The cracking of the coachman's whip brought me back to my senses and I quickly whipped my hand back inside the coach before the usual jolting could begin. As the carriage drove away, I began to feel sleepy, but didn't seem to know why. Maybe it was due to the lack of sleep. Maybe due to worry about Lucy. Whatever the reason, I was asleep before we reached Carfax.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Carfax Asylum was a large, looming building that overlooked a vast, sparkling lake. The grounds were dotted with patients accompanied by nurses wearing huge lemon meringue-like hats.

But what drew my attention was the building located at the farthest end of the grounds, cut off by the fence of black spikes, which encircled it as a spider does to a fly.

In the meantime, I was escorted inside to a room. (Jack Seward had assured me that it was far from the cells of the inmates). It was clean, but rather small, with a bed in one corner, a bureau at the center, and a writing desk close to the balcony overlooking the lake. The place wasn't my idea of a safe haven but it would have to do for now.

That evening as I prepared myself for bed, my mind was trouble. I couldn't explain why, but I had a very uneasy feeling that something was wrong. It was as though something horrible was occurring, placing the unfortunate victim in grave danger. Because of my growing trust in my instincts, I flew to the door, stopping just as suddenly, my fingers only inches from the doorknob. What if no one would help me? Jack might tell me I was imagining things, while no doubt secretly thinking that I might be losing my mind.

Calming myself and telling myself that I was imagining things, I turned away from the door, pulled back the bedcovers, and got into bed.

I did not sleep well that night. My dreams were just as troubling as my thoughts. But there was one dream that frightened me the most, causing me afterwards to wake up screaming. The dream probably developed from my fears for Lucy, and was as follows.

_I was reclining in the soft armchair set next to Lucy's bed. Lucy was asleep, as usual, and there was a large wreath of flowers placed around her neck. By the whiff of the odor, I recognized the garlic flowers that Van Helsing had insisted Lucy wear. He had strewn the garlic all along the walls, hanging it in long curves. He had even wound the garlic around the bedposts of Lucy's bed. _

_Now, as I sat by Lucy, I could hear the wind rustling against the closed window. A moment later, I also heard a faint flapping against the glass. That blasted bat again! _

_I shifted my head to the other side and tried to go to sleep, but in vain. The screeching of the bat kept me awake, covering my ears in an attempt to block out the racket. _

_I heard a low moan from beside me and looked down. Lucy was awake and sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes blearily. She seemed to be unaware of my presence, for she did not once happen to glance my way. She seemed uneasy and maybe a little scared. No doubt the bat's noises were bothering her as much as they were bothering me. She called out for her mother several times, but received no answer at first. _

_When her mother finally appeared at Lucy's bedside, Lucy explained that she was afraid to go to sleep alone, and would Mrs. Westenra spend the night with her? As her mother joined her in bed, promising to stay only a few minutes, I tried several times to get Lucy's attention, but she neither turned her head to look for me, or acknowledged that she'd heard me speak at all._

_Lucy and her mother lay in bed for a while, clutching each other close in an attempt to stay warm. The flapping at the window intensified, then after a time, stopped. Then, all of a sudden, a low howl sounded from outside, followed by the smashing of broken window panes. As Lucy and her mother screamed in horror, I looked at the broken window and found myself face-to-face with a gaunt, grey wolf. Forgetting that I possibly could not be seen or heard, I screamed, too and flattened myself in the chair. _

_What happened next horrified me so much that I fear it will be with me until my dying day. Lucy's mother screamed even louder and twitched horribly. She pointed shakily at the wolf, grabbed hold of the covers, bedside table, anything she could lay hold of. She even clutched at the garlic wreath around Lucy's neck, pulling so hard that it broke and came away in Mrs. Westenra's gnarled fingers. Mrs. Westenra sat up, her grey hair standing about an inch from her face. She made a sort of screeching noise as she pointed at the wolf. This lasted for about a minute or two, and then she collapsed atop Lucy, and moved no more. _

_Lucy, for her part, tried unsuccessfully to prize herself from beneath her mother's body, but was unable to do so because after a while, her head drooped to the floor and, like her mother, she became still…_

I sat up in bed, terrified by what I had just seen. Lucy was in danger and I needed to get to her. I tore back the covers with alarming force and dashed out through the bedroom door, stopping only long enough to grab my wrapper from the bedpost. I raced down the cold, endless corridors of Carfax, breathing hard and fast. I needed to find Jack Seward, that Lucy might still be saved from the jaws of the monstrous wolf.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

I stopped one of the passing night attendants and asked where Seward's office was. He assured me that it was just around the corner. In a hurry to reach the office, I forgot to thank the attendant and continued running down the hallway like a half-crazed woman. I finally came to a door with a plaque above it reading: John Seward, M.D.

Resident Physician

I did not knock on the door; I pounded on it, thrusting my fists against it as loudly as I could. Quick footsteps from inside scampered to the door and I saw not Jack Seward, but Van Helsing standing in the now-open doorway. His eyes filled with shock and concern as they took in the state of my wild hair, fluttering nightdress, and shortness of breath. "Miss Teresa? Whatever in-"

I cut across him wildly. "It's Lucy! Something terrible is happening! We have to go to her immediately!"

Another man joined Van Helsing at the door. Jack Seward was still fully dressed, down to his shoes. It was apparent that he'd been in the midst of making his rounds and had stopped for a quick consultation with Van Helsing. Jack now drew me inside the office, closed the door, and tried to calm me down. But I resisted and continued to try to explain about Lucy. In desperation, Jack asked Van Helsing whether he should give me an opiate.

To my relief, Van Helsing said no, that he thought it better to calm my fears. While Jack muttered and voiced his disapproval, Van Helsing led us both from the office and to the outside entrance of the asylum. I later learned that he had secured a hansom cab earlier, with the intention of looking in on Lucy. He now opened the cab door, ushered Seward and me inside, slammed it behind him, and yelled one word to the driver: "Whitby!"

As the carriage cantered into the night, I was reminded of my similar ordeal upon arriving in Transylvania and became more anxious. Lucy was in danger! I only hoped that we weren't too late.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

We found the Westenra house as still as an abandoned fortress. Absolutely no one was moving about inside. Due to the lateness of the hour, this would have been quite normal, but it wasn't. It was with little patience that I restrained myself from charging headlong and breaking down the door as Van Helsing knocked. After a while, with no response from inside, he led Seward and me to the left side of the house. A large kitchen window overlooked the night sky, reflecting glimmers of the neighboring gas lamps across its bright black bars.

Van Helsing opened his bag that he had brought with him. Before Jack and I could ask what he was doing, he had pulled out a long thin knife, which he now used to roughly hack through three of the iron bars. With difficulty, he managed to pry them apart and by so doing, opened the window. I was the first lifted inside. Not too long before now, I had been "a proper young lady", taught never to sneak around like a criminal. Three years' worth of finishing school rules resounded inside my head, causing me to smile in spite of myself: "_Now, Miss Harker, never speak until you're spoken to. Never dance with a young man unless he is a relative, and never break into other people's houses at night, even if it is to help them."_

Well, here was one young lady who no longer cared about such ridiculous protocol. I alighted on the kitchen floor, followed by Jack Seward, then Van Helsing. We crept softly from the kitchen and made our way to the stairs. A kind of silence filled the air. It wasn't the kind of silence present in a house during the early hours of the morning, but a silence so cold and threatening that I found myself dreading what we would find when we got to Lucy's room.

Van Helsing walked ahead of Jack and me, and now stood with his ear pressed against the door of Lucy's bedroom, apparently listening for any sounds within the room. After a few seconds, he pushed back the door, revealing all that lay beyond it. There on the floor, marble-white and apparently very dead, lay Mrs. Westenra. So, part of my dream had actually happened. And next to her, lying on her mother's breast was Lucy. Van Helsing squatted down on the floor next to the two and lifted Lucy's head from her mother's body.

I nearly backed into the wall. If I had thought Lucy had looked ill before I had given her my blood, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her sweet rosy flesh had turned to a marble dead-white. Even the redness of her lips and cheeks had faded entirely, leaving not so much as a shade of its former glow. I was so frightened and worried that I buried my face in my hands to block out that horrible sight. When I brought my hands away from my face again, I saw that Van Helsing had straightened up from Lucy's body. His face was full of the familiar determination I had seen on other occasions. Yet this time there was a glimpse of desperation along with the determination. I could hear it in his voice as he shouted to Seward, "It is not too late! Go and wake up the servants! Miss Lucy will need to be warmed before we can do anything else!"

Without even asking the professor what he meant, Jack Seward took off across the room and dashed outside. I began to follow, but Van Helsing stepped in my path. "Miss Teresa, you are still not fully well, and if you tried to help us, you would (forgive me) shorten Miss Lucy's life even more quickly. Go downstairs and wait for us."

I started to protest, but Van Helsing remained firm. Reluctantly, I obeyed him and left Lucy's room and Lucy herself. I knew that I shouldn't feel so bitter, but I did nonetheless. I knew that I was still suffering relapses from the illness that I'd caught when Mina was still here, but I felt strong enough to do something, be of some use for a change. But I had no time to think of this right now. I was distraught as well as anxious. That terrible condition had come upon Lucy again, draining her of more blood and more life. I knew (from correspondence with Van Helsing and Jack) that the same condition had occurred two times previously, and both Van Helsing and Jack had given Lucy transfusions of their own blood.

I was no medical student, but even I realized that Lucy's poor body couldn't possibly hold the blood given to her by two strong men and one woman. What could possibly have taken the blood out? I had reached the parlor and was sitting on the sofa. What was going on upstairs? Would Lucy be all right? What sort of creature had drained her of blood to the point of death?

My musings were cut short by the sight of Betty (one of the upstairs maids) leading a gentleman into the room (Betty then departing). This was a young man who looked to be about Jack's age. He had a tanned complexion (darker than my own olive skin) with hazel eyes and thick eyebrows. A mass of unruly curly red hair poured over his forehead. This gave me the impression that this man was an adventurer, or at the very least a hunter.

He caught me looking at him and a broad smile formed on his lips. "You must be that girl Jack told me about, Teresa Harker, I think it was. " His voice was as broad as his smile: strong, commanding, and firm but also gentle.

"You're not English," I commented.

"No, I'm an American. From Texas, actually. I'm Quincey Morris, by the way."

I barely remembered that this man had also proposed to Lucy, as had Jack Seward and Arthur Holmwood. When Quincey asked me if I knew what was wrong with Lucy, I felt an urge so strong that even now I do not know what had caused it. I needed to tell somebody about the strange condition that afflicted Lucy, even if I would be thought to be mad. I soon found myself telling Quincey about Lucy's mysterious loss of blood and how Van Helsing, Seward, and I had all given her blood transfusions.

Quincey turned out to be a very good listener, for he did not interrupt me or tell me that he thought I was mad. He merely kept his eyes fixed on me. When I suggested that Van Helsing and Jack were probably in need of yet another blood transfusion for Lucy, Quincey actually rose from his seat and disappeared through the parlor door. Sighing heavily, I got up and followed suit.

I came upon Quincey in Lucy's bedroom a few minutes later. I was unsurprised to see a tube connecting his arm and Lucy's. At least there was still a chance for Lucy.

But then I looked more closely. Although the transfusion was underway, my best friend didn't seem to be responding to it as well as she had responded to mine and probably those of the others. No color flowed into her cheeks and I could partially see the bones in her face. I knew then- oh, God, how it pained me to think it! - that there was no hope for Lucy. Whatever chance she might have had of recovering was gone. I didn't say this aloud because I didn't want to dampen Quincey's efforts or Jack's spirits.

When the transfusion was complete, Jack took Quincey back downstairs for some food and rest. I remained with Van Helsing in Lucy's room, watching him adjust the pillows beneath my friend's head. Silence, as thick as smoke hung in the air between us. It was as though Death itself stood in the room (as I knew it did), waiting for Lucy to expire that it might claim her for its own.

"She will die, won't she?" I remarked flatly. Van Helsing, now having finished attending to Lucy, left her bedside and came to sit beside me. "There's no use lying to me," I told him quietly. "She's dying, isn't she?"

For a moment, Van Helsing did not speak. He had become occupied with studying the lines on his weathered brown hands. Now he looked up from them to fix me with a penetrating stare. I was even more surprised to see that tears were reflected in his great brown eyes, but his voice, when he spoke, was perfectly steady.

"Miss Teresa, your friend has lost so much blood. Yes, she will die, but I fear that that will only be the beginning."

I did not understand what he meant and before I could say so, the door flew open and Arthur Holmwood burst in, followed almost instantly by Dr. Seward. Arthur had rushed inside in a hurry, but when he saw the inert figure of the woman he loved lying almost buried beneath layers of blankets, he slowed his steps. He approached Lucy's bedside in the manner of one treading upon sacred ground. I stole a glance at Jack and Van Helsing. The sternness and determined rigidity in both stances at first told me that they had allowed Arthur entry with the deepest reluctance and were waiting with impatience for his departure. But upon closer inspection, I saw something else and I chided myself for thinking so poorly of them.

_The end is near_, I realized. _Much sooner than I thought or they wouldn't have let him come up at all_.

As we watched in silence, Lucy's eyes slowly opened and her thin colorless lips formed into a smile when she saw who was sitting at her side. "Arthur," she said softly, her voice barely audible. "Arthur, my love. I'm so glad you have come."

My own heart almost broke at the sound of her voice, and I suddenly felt tears trickling down my cheeks. Jack alone noticed this and quietly reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a plain white handkerchief. He did this with a sort of kindness unusual even for him (not that he was unkind, dear readers, just very formal). I felt a slight prick when his hand touched mine in the process of handing me the handkerchief.

But my mind was too preoccupied with Lucy, upon whom I tried to keep my eyes. She began to breathe a little harshly and I began to fear that the end had come. But then she spoke again, in a voice that I had never in my life heard her use before. It was softer than usual and full of unmistaken lust and seduction. _"Arthur, my love. I am so glad you have come. Kiss me."_

Her tone stunned me in more ways than I can describe. I felt as though everything in the world had stopped. I could no longer hear the ticking of the small clock on Lucy's wall, or the restless pacing of Jack Seward, not even the sharp, drawn-in breaths of Van Helsing. In fact, I was aware of nothing but the sight of Lucy on the bed. She had turned away from Arthur (who remained in his sitting position, like a statue) and was now facing me. Her blue eyes, once pure but now full of insatiable hunger and (was it?) voluptuousness, pierced my hazel-green eyes with an unearthly presence. A smile (or was it a leer?) formed on her lips, which opened, revealing her gums. My heart filled with terror and a small cry of fright escaped my lips.

Her lips had shrunk, revealing her teeth to be very prominent as well as sharp and pointed. _"Teresa_," Lucy breathed enticingly, "_my sister, my friend. Come with me. The Master is waiting, we all are waiting. Come along now, my sweet and beautiful friend."_

My mind was screaming at my body to remain still, but my legs did not obey. Slowly, they began to move, drawing me closer and closer to Lucy. It was as though an invisible being was controlling me, moving my body and draining me of all free will.

A shout pierced the air, breaking the "spell" that seemed to take hold of me. I felt my stomach jerk as though something was pulling me back. Flashes of color seemed to pop before my eyes, along with fleeting images- Jonathan in the count's castle, Lucy lying over a grave in a cemetery, Mina and me discovering the marks upon Lucy's neck, and millions more. The onslaught of colors and images flew before my eyes, blinding me until I could no longer see.

When I finally regained my sight a few minutes later, I saw Van Helsing standing over Lucy's bed, his arms stretched out on either side, as though he was shielding someone. I looked past him and saw, several inches behind him, Arthur Holmwood. He was half-kneeling, half-sprawled on the floor. Apparently, Van Helsing had thrown him backwards from Lucy's bed. Knowing his personality by now, I knew that Van Helsing had probably a very good reason for doing what he did.

I turned my gaze back to Lucy. Oh, how her face changed! The softness in her eyes had hardened into animalistic fury, and a howl issued from her lips. Then just as suddenly, weakness overcame her and the traces of the creature I had just seen in her were gone. The pureness had returned to her eyes and the voluptuousness that had been in her voice was replaced by her tiredness.

She reached toward Van Helsing, who was still standing over her, and kissed his hand. "My friend," she murmured softly. "One of my truest friends. Protect Arthur, and help him find peace."

She then called Arthur to her and bid him good-bye. Then Arthur (with Van Helsing's permission) kissed Lucy on the forehead, but not on the lips. He then left the room, trying to stifle his sobs.

Then Lucy called me and I walked over to her bedside and kissed her on the forehead, too. She then closed her eyes and breathed her last. It seemed to me a lifetime, but it was only a few minutes later that she stopped breathing.

"It is over," said Van Helsing quietly, breaking the terrible silence. "She is dead."

_Dead_. Lucy, my friend, was dead. Having never seen anyone die before, I had had a very ridiculous notion of death. I had thought that when a person died, there was a fanfare of trumpets or noise somewhere, as in a play. Now I knew that I had been foolish and idiotic. When I saw Lucy die, nothing like that happened.

No fanfare.

No shifting of the world.

Nothing. Just silence.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jack Seward. He was staring down at Lucy with a mixture of sadness and disbelief in his own eyes. And then I remembered that he had loved Lucy as well as any of the others. He, like I, could not get over the fact that Lucy was dead. When he spoke, however, his voice was composed and completely steady. "There is peace for her at last, poor girl. It is over."

Van Helsing turned to face him. In a voice that caught both our attentions and afterwards echoed in my thoughts, said, "Alas, it is not so! It is only the beginning!"

I turned to Jack in confusion, to ask him what Van Helsing was talking about. But then I saw that Jack understood no more of this than I did.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Jack and I pestered Van Helsing with questions, asking him what he meant by his words. But Van Helsing shook his head and said gravely, "We can do nothing as yet. You will have to wait and see." After that, it was useless to talk to him about it.

In the meantime, though, our minds became occupied with other concerns. Funeral arrangements were made for the following day so that Lucy could be buried simultaneously with her mother. Both Van Helsing and Jack Seward refused point-blank to allow me to accompany them to the undertaker's. They needn't have bothered. Once, long ago, I had been on an outing with the other girls from Brighton Finishing School. I had gotten lost somehow, and wound up waiting in an undertaker's facility until the police came and found me. But that is another story. The short and long of it is that, after that ghastly experience, I vowed never to step foot in an undertaker's mortuary again. Today, I still keep that vow.

As we passed through these affairs, I noticed that Van Helsing began to behave in a strange and mystifying way. He spent his time going through Lucy's private papers, perhaps searching for clues concerning Lucy's unusual illness and death. He had Jack go to Mrs. Westenra's solicitor for the purpose of perusing through the deceased lady's private papers concerning the place of burial.

As for myself, I kept largely out of these operations, knowing next to nothing of posthumous legal proceedings. I wanted to help, however, and spent my energy and time bringing up trays of tea or brandy to the gentlemen as they worked. I even assisted Van Helsing in going through Lucy's papers, notifying him when I came across something pertaining to her illness.

That night, Van Helsing made Seward and I go to bed early, saying, "Tomorrow, we shall have much to do, but for tonight, there is no need of us."

He was certainly right about that, as I later found out.

I awoke early. For a time, I attempted to go back to sleep, but was unsuccessful. The realization that I was dressing for my dear friend's funeral marred the atmosphere, making the gathering sunrise seem a mockery. I reached into my wardrobe and pulled out the dress that I hated the most- a mourning dress. It was fashionably cut and nice-looking, but the very fact that it was black and meant for mourning inspired loathing in me.

Nonetheless, I pulled on my undergarments, had the maid Amelia leave the corset tied loosely that I might be able to breathe easily, then dragged the hated dress over my body and fastened the buttons. I was fastening my wild dark hair in place when Amelia turned to leave. As she did, I caught sight (via the vanity mirror) of something gold sticking partway out of her apron pocket. It fell to the floor with a small clatter. Amelia hastened to retrieve the object, but I was too quick for her. In a flash, I had turned from the mirror, bent to the floor and snatched up the object. I recognized it as the crucifix Van Helsing had shown me the night before, telling me that he was going to place it over Lucy's mouth. I had been, and still was mystified, but had allowed him to do what he intended. Now I gazed down at the crucifix in my palm, and then at Amelia.

"Amelia," I said, in a quiet voice that was nevertheless tinged with anger, "did you take this off Miss Lucy?"

Amelia (who was about my own age) burst into tears. "My family, miss. We need the money to buy the medicine for my little brother. I was going to sell that there cross and give the money to my family. "

I looked at her suspiciously. This was the sort of story most dishonest or lazy servants came up with as an excuse for stealing. Jonathan had told me once that, had I been born a man, I would have made a wise and fair judge. "No man would be able to lie to you, little sister," he had said many times.

Now, as I looked Amelia fully in the face, I could see that she wasn't lying to me. She continued to sob and wring her hands, apologizing over and over again. I pulled her to her feet (she had fallen to her knees when I had questioned her about the crucifix) and sent her off to the kitchen for a cup of tea (for herself, not me). I then tucked the cross away in the folds of my dress, then headed downstairs to wait until Van Helsing and Jack Seward awoke.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Van Helsing was furious when I'd told him what Amelia had done and gave him back his crucifix. He thundered up and down up and down the floor for a few minutes, muttering curses upon Amelia and her light-fingeredness. Finally, he seemed to forget about her and turned to face Jack and me.

"We can do nothing now," he told us gravely. "Now we must wait for tomorrow." As usual, I had no idea what he was talking about, but usual common sense told me to keep my mouth shut, which I did. I knew Van Helsing well enough by now to not ask questions. Van Helsing would reveal all when he was ready.

The revelation came sooner than I expected. Two hours later that morning, before the funeral, Van Helsing and Jack Seward took me to the undertaker's office. As we went along, Van Helsing explained to me that Lucy had not yet been put into her coffin. He thought it fitting that I, as her best friend, should say my final farewells to her. I was neither enthusiastic nor willing to go to see a corpse laid out before me- even if the corpse had been my best friend when alive.

I told Van Helsing this and flatly refused to go to the mortuary, but he pleaded and pleaded and so, to pacify him, I came along. The undertaker's office was too small and rather cavernous. There were absolutely no windows at all.

The sight that met my eyes brought me as close as I have ever come to what is reffered to nowadays as a "nervous breakdown". Lucy lay before my eyes, not looking pale and drawn as she had before death, but as lovely and sweet as she had before this dreadful illness. Van Helsing and Jack had both rushed forward to catch me, but I steadied myself and held them back with a hand. I know that I was shaking slightly and my face had gone white.

Pointing to Lucy's body, I said¸(my voice tinged with terror) "What sort of mischief is this? oHow could all of her loveliness in life come back to her now? Death is not this generous."

Van Helsing bowed his head gravely. "Yes. As usual, Miss Teresa, you are very observant. Death does not give one back all the beauty she had in life. This is evil, very evil."

I stared at him, torn between confusion and disbelief. "What are you saying? I don't understand." In my anxiety, I accidentally brought my fist down upon some mortuary tools that the undertaker must have carelessly left behind. Luckily I was wearing my gloves, so only a few slight gashes were present across my hand.

As Jack helped me wrap up my hand, I again asked Van Helsing, "What are you talking about? Did Lucy die of unnatural causes?"

But Van Helsing shook his head. "After the funeral service, Miss Teresa, I shall tell you what little I know or suspect of this devastating matter."

After Lucy's funeral service ended, I reunited with Seward and Van Helsing at the brougham that would take us back to Lucy's house. As the brougham rolled along the road, I leaned forward in my seat and fixed Van Helsing with what I thought to be an unblinking stare. It must have been, for he looked slightly unnerved and not a little uncomfortable.

"It's no good trying to hide it from me," I said quietly. "You either know something about Lucy's death or the reason why she looks like she does now. Now, which is it? What do you know about my friend that I don't know?

I then settled back into my seat and waited for the effect of my words to sink in. Van Helsing looked as though he was having an internal struggle with his emotions and thoughts. Finally he leaned forward in his seat and spoke to Seward. "I think, friend John, that we ought to tell her."

I turned to look at Jack Seward. He was looking very unsure and uneasy. "I'm not certain we should, professor. She is a young woman. Anything of what we are planning to do would be most unsuitable and gruesome for her."

The professor shook his head. "She has proven herself thus far, my friend. Like you, she has given her blood to poor Miss Lucy, something I have seen few women do."

Jack bit his lip and wrung his hands. "Very well, professor. I think it's a bad idea, but go ahead and tell her."

I stared quizzically at Van Helsing. "Tell me what?"

Van Helsing paused for one more minute, and then he began. "I asked my friend to bring me a set of postmortem knives one would use for-"

"An autopsy," I said instantly. "Go on."

"But this autopsy will be different than the usual procedure . Miss Teresa…-" He faltered and then went on. "I want to cut off the head of your dear friend and take out her heart."

Whatever I had expected to hear from Van Helsing, it wasn't that. "You want to do what?!" I exclaimed, horrified. (Jack and Van Helsing immediately tried to calm me) "But for what reason?"

"That I cannot yet tell you, Miss Teresa. You have shown such courage and selflessness, but there are things evene are things even you do not yet know, though you shall in time. But answer me this: have you yet known me to do anything without a good reason for it? You saw me prevent Arthur Holmwood from kissing his beloved, and how she thanked me. You saw me move you from Miss Lucy's bedroom when her illness became worse. All that I have done thus far I have done with good purpose, and I shall continue to do so. Do you not still trust me?"

I listened to his words and then my thoughts began to speak to me. _He's telling the truth, listen to him!_

_He's planning to do a secret autopsy on your best friend. He intends to cut her open_ _and won't tell you why._

_Trust him!_

I straightened up and looked intently at Van Helsing. "This far have I put my trust in his far have I put my trust in you, even when you did the most obscure things during Lucy's illness. I shall continue to trust you."

Van Helsing nodded and we sat back. A long silence filled the brougham. We were almost back at the Westenra house when I broke the silence. "When do you intend to conduct this autopsy of yours?"

He looked at me solemnly and said but one word in reply: "Tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Though a part of me doubted Van Helsing's sanity and state of mind, I was willing to go with both men to the churchyard that evening to help them in whatever way I could. For once, neither Van Helsing nor Jack voiced any objections to my going with them. All Van Helsing said to me that afternoon was, "Dress warmly tonight. It may be cold."

Around noon, a brougham stopped at the front of the house, and Van Helsing, Jack, and I were joined by Arthur Holmwood (now Lord Godalming due to his father's death) and Quincey Morris. Jack had told me Van Helsing was most insistent that Arthur accompany us to the cemetery, where Lucy lay in her tomb. I still didn't know why Van Helsing intended to conduct an autopsy, but I was still willing to help.

Van Helsing's plan was to arrive early at the cemetery (before the afternoon funeral services began) and hide in diverse parts of the churchyard. We would wait there, strolling about but out of sight, until the gravediggers and sexton had left and locked the gate. Then would we be able to enter Lucy's tomb and Van Helsing would be able to do what he had come to do.

I was wary about this plan, though I did not say so. But it seemed to me that with such a plan, so many things could go wrong.

However, much to my surprise, everything went according to plan. We arrived at the churchyard early and thus split up, each going in different directions. Arthur and Van Helsing headed to the north, the closest to Lucy's tomb. Quincey Morris trotted south and hid himself behind a large monument erected to the memory of a woman who had died in childbirth.

That left Jack Seward and me together. We rIetreated a little ways beyond Lucy's tomb and enclosed ourselves within a nearby tomb of an elderly couple. Jack made sure to keep the door opened a little so that we might breathe. Then he settled himself next to me behind the coffins, where we would stay for the next seven hours. I did not know what was to happen that evening, but I was afraid of whatever it might be.

No matter how well he tried to hide it, I could tell that Jack Seward was afraid, too. He continually ran his fingers through his dark hair and his hands twitched.

I decided to break the tension by striking up a conversation with Seward. "Jack," I said. Even though he had given me permission to call him by his first name a while ago, I still felt uncomfortable and did not address him by his name at all. This was my first time using his name. "Jack," I said, "are you all right?"

He looked up at me, startled (whether by the heaviness of the task at hand or that I was with him, I don't know). "Oh, yes, Teresa. I'm quite all right." And with that, he went right back to running his fingers through his hair. I very gently laid my hand upon Seward's shoulder.

"Jack, I know something's bothering you and I want to help. If it makes you feel any better, just tell me what the matter is." I was looking at him now, and our eyes met. Something I said or did must have convinced him to open up because he began speaking.

"I am not comfortable in this position," he said glumly. I wondered if he meant that he didn't like hiding in a tomb, but before I could ask, he had begun again. "Forgive me, I am not being clear," he said.

"I do not like sneaking into and hiding in a churchyard like a common criminal. Especially for performing a task like this. "

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

When he hesitated, I insisted, "Tell me."

Jack Seward wet his lips nervously and then began. "You see, Teresa, Van Helsing has some strange revelations about how poor Lucy died. Even though she, medically speaking, died from a severe loss of blood, there was no proof as to what exactly took all of her blood."

"Does that include the blood I gave her?" I asked.

Jack nodded.

I began to count off my fingers. "All right, I gave Lucy blood, as did you. Arthur definitely transfused his blood, as did Quincey. "

I paused in my counting and looked up for a minute. "Did Van Helsing also give blood?"

"Yes."

I then resumed my counting, and could not help letting out a low whistle when I was finished. "So, it seems that my beloved friend had put into her veins the blood of four strong men and one strong woman. All within a manner of ten days!" I shook my head. "There is no possible way her body could have held that much blood. What could have possibly taken it out?"

Jack surveyed me closely. His stare was so intense that I could suddenly understand the power he held over those under his care. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

"Teresa, if I tell you something secret, will you promise not to laugh or belittle me?" I met his gaze with a steady look of my own. "On my honor, I do so promise."

He resumed talking. "Van Helsing has strange beliefs, you know. He can be quite eccentric, but never without good reason. To come to the point, he believes that Lucy was bitten by a vampire ( or the "Undead", as he refers to them) and that this vampire drank all of her blood, including the amounts we donated. It is by this process that Lucy has become one of the Undead."

Seeing the doubt and confusion that was no doubt present upon my face, he took both my hands in his and looked at me earnestly with his deep grey eyes. "Teresa, I know this is true because I accompanied Van Helsing here two nights ago. He wanted to prove to me that Lucy had become a vampire, that her death was not the end, but only the beginning. We came to her tomb and Van Helsing opened the sealed coffin. It was empty! Lucy's body was nowhere to be found."

I exhaled a little impatiently. "Probably a body-snatcher stole it. It happens from time to time."

Jack shook his head. "I wasn't finished," he said gloomily. "When we found that the coffin was empty, Van Helsing took me outside the tomb. He said that we would now wait. I wanted to ask him what it was we were waiting for, but recent experiences have taught me that he reveals all when he is ready. So we waited. A while later, we heard the sound of the wind blowing and caught sight of something white moving between the trees. The next morning we returned and found Lucy lying in her coffin. Her complexion was rosier and her lips were crimson from the fresh blood of the previous night."

When I continued to look incredulous, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded scrap of paper. He handed this to me with desperation in his eyes.

I unfolded the paper and saw at once that it was a clipping torn from the newspaper.

**A HAMPSTEAD MYSTERY**

The neighborhood of Hampstead is just at present exercised with a series of events parallel to those of what was known to the writers of headlines as "The Kingstead Horror" or "The Woman in White". During the past two or three days, several cases have occurred of young children straying from home or neglecting to return from their playing on the Heath. The children were too young to give any intelligible account of themselves, but the consensus of their excuses is that they had been with a "bloofer lady". It has always been late in the evening when they have been missed, and twice has one child not been found until only the next morning. The first child missed gave his reason for disappearing that a "bloofer lady" had asked him to accompany her on a walk. The other children have picked up this excuse and no one as yet has been able to find out what really happened. This "bloofer lady" is said to have such beauty that would put Ellen Terry's to shame. Some of our correspondents have remarked upon the "extraordinary imagination" had by these children.

But are these occurrences as innocent as they seem? It is true that all of the missing children have since been accounted for but there are strange mysteries that no one can yet explain. Each of the missing children has been found with slightly torn or wounded throats. The wounds appear to have been made by a rat or a small dog. Trivial as it usually is, there is an indication that whatever attacked these children has a method or system of its own.

The police have been instructed to keep a sharp lookout for straying children in and around Hampstead Heath, and for any stray dog that may be about.

I looked up from the clipping and stared hard at Seward. "Jack," I said doubtfully, "you think that Lucy attacked these children?"

Jack squeezed my hand between his. "I swear to you, Teresa, that Van Helsing and I saw her walk at night and found her with child's blood in her coffin this morning. You must believe me."

In all honesty, I can now say that I did not then believe anything he had told me. I thought it was more likely that he and Van Helsing (if they had even been here) had stumbled across the sexton's wife going back to her house. But Van Helsing and Jack (strange as their methods would be) showed themselves to be rational and sane men; therefore, what they had seen must be true. The hardest part for me to accept was the thought of Lucy- my sweet and gentle friend- attacking small children and drinking their blood. But it had to be true. It just had to be.

Jack and I had been talking so long that the hours just flew by. When I finally asked him what time it was, he consulted his pocket watch and found it to be five o' clock. We both knew that the sun wouldn't set until seven o'clock. Seward strongly urged me to rest until that time. When I voiced my concern about the sexton and the graveyard watchers, Jack said that he would keep watch while I slept. Even though I was tired, I felt uneasy sleeping in a tomb, dead bodies all around me.

"May I ask a favor?" I asked Jack timidly.

He nodded.

"May I lean against you as I sleep? I'm very uncomfortable sleeping alone in a tomb."

I expected Jack to refuse, to say that it wasn't dignified for a lady to sleep against a gentleman. But to my surprise, he said nothing of the sort. "Of course," he said earnestly. I lay my head against his shoulder, and a moment later felt his arm go around my shoulder. I closed my eyes and a moment later fell asleep.

I was told later that five hours had passed before I awoke. I awoke to find Jack standing in the tomb's doorway, dusting off his jacket (cobwebs from the coffins had settled upon it). Behind him, I caught sight of the last rays of the setting sun. When he saw that I was awake, Jack said," Good, you are awake. I was just about to wake you myself. We must go now and meet Van Helsing, Arthur, and Quincey at the Westenra tomb."

He took my hand and together we left our abode in the elderly couple's tomb and mad our way to that of Lucy and her mother. To my surprise, Van Helsing and the others were not inside the tomb (which I'd thought to be opened by now) but outside it. Van Helsing was leaning against the entrance, inserting something between the cracks in the walls. When he saw Jack and me, he straightened up. "Ah, friend John, Miss Teresa. We were beginning to worry."

I looked past him and gestured at the tomb's entrance. "What was that you placed between the walls?"

Van Helsing reached into his coat pocket and fished out a white napkin with some thin, wafer-like biscuits in it. "The Host," he told me. "I brought it from Amsterdam. I have an indulgence."

Arthur Holmwood (or Lord Godalming, as he was now titled) was standing a few feet behind Van Helsing. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, his jacket buttoned up to his collar to block out the wind, and his arms were folded across his chest.

From what I could see of his face (due to the last rays of the setting sun) he looked both outraged and impatient. I knew then that Van Helsing had told him about Lucy and the thing which she had become.

Quincey Morris, in contrast, looked his usual calm self, but I could see a small amount of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Whatever are we doing here?" Arthur demanded, his tone edged with anger.

"We are waiting, " Van Helsing calmly answered.

"Waiting? For what?"

Before Van Helsing could answer, we heard the sound of a wind blowing throughout the graveyard. But this was no ordinary wind. I felt a chill run down my spine and instinctively clutched my long coat tighter to my body. This was an evil wind, announcing the arrival of an even more frightening evil. And then we saw it.

Through the cluster of yew trees (they were planted at the far end of the churchyard) we saw a dim white figure approach. It was clutching something dark against the upper part of its torso. The figure stopped and suddenly a ray of moonlight shone through the overlapping tangles of branches overhead, revealing the figure completely. It was a young, blonde-haired woman dressed in long, white robes that I knew at once to be burial garments. I couldn't see her face because it was bent over a dark-haired child. The child let out a sharp little cry, as little children often do when having a nightmare.

I could feel the men behind me starting forward and I followed, careful to keep close should the woman see us and attack. The unearthly woman obviously heard our footsteps because she lifted her head from the child's. She was close enough for us to see her, and the moonlight still spilled upon her face.

It was Lucy, my dear friend, but greatly changed. Her sweetness had been turned to cruelty and her unfailing purity to voluptuous bawdry. In the clearing, I heard Arthur let out a groan. I'm pretty certain that he also covered his face.

All five of us were standing in front of the tomb, blocking the creature's (I call it this because it bore Lucy's shape in a demonical and monster-like way) path. I shuddered inwardly as my eyes fell upon the creature's lips. They were caked crimson with fresh blood. When Lucy caught sight of us, she drew back with an angry snarl¸ such as a wild animal when it is taken unawares. Her eyes no longer retained the gentleness they had had since Lucy and I had been children. Now they were full of hell fire and uncleanliness. At that very moment, the remains of our friendship, of our sisterly love for one another, turned into great loathing, such as I had never felt before. Until that very moment, I had wanted to and had believed with all my heart that Lucy would retain her goodness and purity in death as she had in life. I had wanted to believe Van Helsing and Jack were wrong when they said she had become one of the Un-dead. But now, as the creature flung the child she had been holding to the ground, I knew that Lucy was gone and that this demon had made her truly evil.

Lucy's eyes shifted and her lips creased into a wanton smile. She advanced towards Arthur, who was being supported by Quincey Morris. "Come to me, Arthur," she said, using the voluptuous tone I had heard her use before. "Leave these others and come to me. Come, my husband, come, and we can rest together, Come, my husband, come!"

Her voice sounded diabolically sweet, though I still detected something sinister. As Van Helsing, Quincey, Jack, and I looked on in horror, Arthur lowered his hands from his face; in a trance, he opened wide his arms. Lucy was leaping for them, but Van Helsing (who alone of all of us had recovered quickest) sprang between them, holding his crucifix in his outstretched hands.

Oh, how the creature's face contorted with rage and loathing! She recoiled from the crucifix and made to enter her tomb. Within a foot or two of the entrance, Lucy stopped as though some overwhelming force was preventing her from entering the tomb. Quick as a fox, without being seen, Van Helsing removed the putty from the edge of the tomb's entrance.

Then, before our eyes, Lucy (whose body looked as corporeal as ours) passed through the entrance and disappeared inside. After a few moments, Van Helsing beckoned to us. "We can do no more tonight," he said gravely. "We must wait until tomorrow night before we are to do anything."

He was now standing over the child, who was lying upon the ground. "It appears that we were just in time. This little one does not appear to be harmed. Let us go to the police station and leave her where some kindly constable will find her. "

I stepped forward and held out my arms. "Let me take her."

She was so light in my arms that I wondered if she was being well-fed. She had lovely hair, black as my own, and appeared to be no more than six years old. When she opened her eyes, I saw that they were the darkest shade of violet I had ever seen.

Seeing that she looked frightened, I asked kindly, "What is your name?"

"Katherine, miss, but I'm called Kitty."

She looked around her curiously, observing the four men who were my companions. "Who are they, miss?" she asked. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is the bloofer lady, miss?"

I laughed nervously. "My, you ask a lot of questions. You see the bloofer lady…"

As we left the graveyard, I talked on, weaving a story about the "bloofer lady" becoming tired and going home to her mother. By the time we reached the police station, Kitty was fast asleep. The others waited between two thick columns while I wrapped Kitty in my 2nd best blue cloak and laid her upon the threshold of the gate. I managed to conceal myself in a small crevice, just as the constable came around the corner.

A moment later, I heard his cry of surprise and knew that he had found little Kitty. I waited until I was sure that they were gone, then ducked out of the crevice and crept back to where the others were hiding.

"Were you successful?" asked Jack instantly.

I nodded, not even asking him what he was talking about.

"A constable found the poor girl and took her home to her parents. I don't think she'll be happy to play around so soon with the undead spirits in this world."

Van Helsing smiled briefly. "Good. At least one good thing came out of tonight." He turned to look at Arthur, who was being slightly supported by Quincey and Jack. "May I proceed then in my work?"

I edged around Van Helsing to get a good look at Arthur. His face was chalk-white and his eyes were red. He had definitely been crying. When he spoke, his voice was choked with sorrow. "Do what you will, friend. There can be no horror like this anymore."

As we walked silently back to the Westenra house, I fell into step beside Arthur and did my best to console him. Nothing I said did much good but he thanked me for my kindness.

As we walked through the darkness, I glanced up at the moon. This time tomorrow, we would be facing a great evil, an evil that in life had been my righteous best friend. It was not something I looked forward to, but it had to be done. If we followed Van Helsing's directions, none of us would be wounded or die. I shook my head in dread. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 **

We arrived back at the churchyard the following afternoon and by five o'clock had the place all to ourselves. We split up and each went our separate ways to our hiding places. Once again, I found myself concealed in a tomb with Jack Seward next to me. This time I did not try to make conversation.

My mind (I'm sure Jack's was, too) was too preoccupied with dread for the task ahead. It seemed an eternity for time to pass but as all things do, it eventually passed. To tell the truth, I am not sure how time passed, but it hardly matters now.

When it was time for us to meet the others outside the tomb, we left our hiding place and rendezvoused with them. As before, Van Helsing unlocked the door and we all entered the tomb. The professor closed the door behind us. Then he set down the black bag he had been carrying and opened it.

Taking out a lantern and two wax candles, he lit them and placed them on the other coffins, thereby providing enough light to work by. Then, with the help of Quincey and Jack, the professor unscrewed the bolts and lifted the lid off Lucy's coffin. With a single movement, we all bent forward and looked inside. Lucy lay there in all her death-beauty. As I watched Arthur, I noticed his face grow hard as he surveyed the body before him.

He turned to Van Helsing and asked hoarsely, "Is this my fiancée's body, or merely a demon taking her shape?"

Van Helsing replied, "It is indeed her body, and yet it isn't. Wait for a time and you will see her as she was, and is."

He turned to me. "Miss Teresa, would you kindly reach into my bag and hand me a stake and a hammer?"

I immediately reached inside and pulled out the required tools. Handing them to Van Helsing, I blurted out, "What are you going to do, professor?"

He replied, with that calm air of his, "Miss Teresa, you misunderstand me. It is not I who will perform this operation."

"You must understand," he continued, now speaking to all of us, "that when the undead become such, they also undergo changes that render them immortal; thus, they cannot die but must continue on age after age, adding new victims and multiplying the evils of the world-"

As he was speaking, a flicker of understanding illuminated my mind, and I was unable to keep myself from interrupting. "Those that are preyed upon by the undead become themselves undead!" It all made perfect sense now. Lucy's illness, the loss of her blood, the bite marks on her neck- all these details indicated to me the horrible truth.

"You mean," Arthur said, his voice shaking, "that Lucy-"

"Was bitten by one of the undead," said Van Helsing, finishing Arthur's sentence for him. Arthur's cheeks were now white and he threw his hands over his face and sobbed. Van Helsing went over to him and patted him understandably on the shoulder. "I am not finished, my friend," he said firmly. "Poor Miss Lucy did feed off the blood of children, but if she is killed in truth, then all the tiny wounds of the throats will disappear and the children will go back to their daily lives. Best of all, when she is laid to rest as true dead, then her soul shall once again be free. There she shall take her proper place with the Angels."

Here Van Helsing paused to catch his breath; in his excitement he had been babbling. Then he began again. "That is why we do this, my friends. It is only fitting that blessed be he who strikes the blow to set her free. While we are all willing, I am sure, there is one who has a better right than us to set her free."

We all looked at Arthur. I shall never forget how his face looked that night. He was trembling, yes, but gratitude filled his face. I knew then that he was thankful for the kindness we had done by suggesting that he should be the one to restore Lucy to everything that was holy.

He stepped forward and clasped Van Helsing's hands between his own. "My true friend," Arthur murmured. "Tell me what I must do and I swear that I shall not falter."

At these words, Van Helsing smiled briefly. Handing Arthur the stake, he said, "You must drive this through her. I know it will be fearful, but it will only last for a moment. Listen very carefully to what I tell you, and all will be well."

"Go on," said Arthur. Although his voice sounded brave and determined, the light from the lantern revealed him to be looking pale and slightly sick.

"Take the stake in your left hand and the hammer in your right. As I read the prayer for the dead-" (here he held up a book) –"take the hammer and strike in God's name that peace come to the dead we love and that the undead be cast again."

While he had been giving instructions, I noticed the change that came over Arthur's face. The paleness evaporated to be replaced with dark complexion and the fear to complete determination. As the rest of us looked on (Van Helsing still reading the prayer for the dead) Arthur slowly took up the stake and placed the point directly over the corpse's heart. Then, with all the powers of heaven on his side, he struck with all his might.

What followed was so horrible that even now, years later, I can still hear the screams. The demon in Lucy's shape writhed and suddenly my ears were filled with a terrible blood-curdling screech.

But this did not stop Arthur. He continued his work, his arm rising and falling as he drove the point deeper and deeper into the body. Even as spatters of blood from the corpse spattered his clothes and face, Arthur never faltered.

And then, before our very eyes, the body ceased to move and the demon in my best friend's shape lay still. Arthur dropped the hammer and if my three companions had not leapt forward to catch him, he would have fallen. It took a few minutes for Arthur to steady himself and when he had, Van Helsing gestured for him to look back at the coffin.

Inside Lucy still lay, but what a transformation! Her features were no longer wanton and lusty, but instead were full of the purity and sweetness she had possessed in life. We all knew now that Lucy was no longer undead, that she was in heaven with God and all the Saints.

Van Helsing sent Arthur and Quincey out of the tomb. He and Dr. Seward were going to cut off the corpse's head and fill the mouth with garlic, just as an extra precaution. I could not bear to view any more anatomical dissections, so I left the tomb and joined Arthur and Quincey outside.

The three of us sat on the cold stone steps, not conversing, not even daring to breathe. The only sound issuing forth was that of the crickets, chirping pleasantly, as though they hadn't a care in the world.

Even though we had set Lucy free, we had done so with much pain, sorrow, and sadness. I personally did not see how I would ever recover from the horror of the past few days. I secretly vowed to myself then and there that I would never allow anything like this to happen again.

Van Helsing and Jack came out sometime later, and the five of us headed out of the cemetery and began the long walk back to the house. We trudged on in silence, exhausted with our night's work. We reached our abode and were almost to the front door when Van Helsing paused suddenly. He spoke, breaking the silence.

"Before we go inside and retire to our beds, I must speak to you. All of you. One step of our work is complete, but there remains a greater task: to find out the author of all our sorrow and to stamp him out. This is a long and dangerous path, and clues can only take us so far. Shall you help me?"

I said instantly, "Yes."

Seward, Quincey, and Arthur all nodded their assents. All five of us swore an oath that we would continue this journey to the very end, however joyous or bitter it might prove to be. Then, one by one, we retired, and for one night my dreams were untroubled.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

The next few days were some of the most relaxing, just as after the passing of a great storm. But there were no signs of idleness anywhere. We had, as Van Helsing had said, rid the world of but one sinister evil. Now our task was to seek out and destroy the one responsible for unleashing it in the first place.

I spent most of my time these days with Van Helsing, Jack Seward, Quincey Morris, and Arthur Holmwood. We discussed the day's events, what we hoped to do after this whole eerie business had ended. Most importantly, we discussed our plans for catching and destroying this monstrous fiend who had taken my best friend's life.

It felt wonderful to be able to converse with men so freely. It was not that I did not converse this way with Jonathan, but it felt nice to find out that he was not the only man who didn't consider women to slow-witted, dumb, docile creatures.

There was also another surprising revelation. In between our discussions with Van Helsing and placing our papers (both Lucy's and some of mine) in order, I found myself spending more and more time with Jack Seward. Sometimes, late at night when I couldn't sleep, I would come downstairs and find him sitting at the small worktable, dictating into his phonograph. Jack had never been at ease with writing his notes and observations down; he preferred to orally record these findings. He told me once that if anything were to happen to him before our task was complete, at least we would have his recordings to help us. As he pointed out, recording albums were not like papers- they were less likely to be burned.

It was on one such night, while we were talking, that Jack did something that I had not expected him to ever do: he asked me to marry him. Now, when I had read of marriage proposals in the few romance novels I could find (in those days, romance novels were forbidden to "impressionable" young ladies. Jonathan did not impress this restriction upon me, so I took great pleasure in being rebellious towards society on this point) I had always thought that a proposal consisted of a flow of eloquent words and phrases intended to woo the unsuspecting maiden. But this proposal was nothing of the sort.

Jack simply took my hand in his and looked at me with those dark, impenetrable eyes of his, and said quietly, "Teresa Marie Harker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" It was a simple question, no hint of flattery or seduction in his voice.

I must admit here and now that I wasn't entirely unaware of his affections for me. It was true that we acted utterly formally towards each other (despite calling each other by our first names), but there was little secret, both in his words and actions, that Jack Seward was more than merely fond of me. But it was still surprising to me. I had always considered myself unable to fall in love and had resigned myself to being a spinster for the rest of my life. I had consoled myself with the thought of my books and writings keeping me company throughout the course of my single life.

Jack was looking at me intensely and I realized he was waiting for my answer. How much I wanted to give it to him! But the threat of mortal peril and my eagerness at discovering Jack was in love with me should be no excuse for me to take leave of my senses.

I heaved a great sigh and looked up at Jack. "Ask me another time, Jack. When all this is behind us."

I paced up and down the floor, rushing towards the window every time I heard the sound of a carriage approaching. Jack had gone to the station to pick up Mina and Jonathan, who had by now recovered from his illness and had come back from Hungary. I had not wanted to brave the dusty and dirty streets of London today, so I was in Van Helsing's room at the Rosalt Hotel, watching for when they would arrive.

As I stared out of the window, I watched several people pass by, so much a part of the London bustle that they didn't seem to be anything else. When the view was clear of people, I noticed a man standing against a black ivory fence, dressed in black all the way to his shoes. He was holding a newspaper open before him, so I was unable to see his face. But, being as terribly bored as I was at the moment, I also felt intrigued. If the man would only lower the newspaper so that I might see his face!

And then suddenly, just as if he had read my mind, the man lowered his newspaper and I was able to see his face entirely. My first thought was that he looked to be from the eastern part of this continent. He was a handsome-looking young man, assuredly not much older than 28. His eyes (from what I could tell from the window) were a light amber, almost gold. He had raven-black hair that ended a little ways under his ears.

He had raised his eyes from his lowered newspaper and was now staring directly at me, right into my eyes. It struck me that there was something oddly familiar about him, but at that moment I was too busy pretending to be looking at a pigeon who was waddling across the cobblestones. Eventually, however, I sneaked a glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

The young man was still staring at me, and a sort of dry, amused smile formed on his lips. I could feel my face flushing scarlet, but also felt a smile break out on my own face. I playfully waved at the man from the window.

Why I did so, I don't know. Looking back, I know now that it was a silly and reckless thing for me to do. In those long-ago days of my girlhood, such an action would have resulted in my reputation being damaged, and all hopes of a bright future of freedom dashed.

The man's smile grew broader and he raised his hand and waved cordially back. We spent the next several minutes gazing at each other, my consciousness devoid of anything but him.

I was so unfocused that I didn't hear Van Helsing call me at first. Then his voice became louder and broke the supposed "spell" I was under, making me jump. "Miss Teresa! Friend John has returned with your brother and his wife."

I turned my eyes back to the young man, but he was no longer there. I shook my head in wonder and heeding Van Helsing's call, left the window.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

I threw my arms around Jonathan the moment I saw him walk through the door with Mina. Mina was her usual cheerful, dark-blond self. The only difference in her that struck me was the fact that Mina wore a gold ring on her third finger. She was now Mina Harker, not Mina Murray.

Jonathan, in contrast to Mina, looked positively terrible. His fair hair now had streaks of white in it; he was thinner than when I had last seen him in Transylvania, and there were dark circles under his eyes. In short, he didn't look like the brother I had last seen a few months ago.

We followed Van Helsing into his hotel room where Arthur Holmwood, Jack Seward, and Quincy Morris were waiting. We took our seats around the table and were as silent as mice when Van Helsing began to speak.

"I shall now tell you of the kind of enemy with which we have to deal. This enemy, as we all know, is a vampire. He is the Undead, and as such, he cannot die. He grows stronger upon the blood of his victims, strong enough to do more evil. He can, within limitations, of course, appear at will when and where, and in any of the forms that are to him. Within his range, he can direct the elements: the storm, the fog, the thunder. He can also at times vanish and come unknown.

All that we have to go upon (in order to destroy this monster) are traditions and superstitions. These things do not appear to be much at first, but during a matter of life and death, traditions and superstitions are everything.

The vampire may not enter anywhere at first, unless someone of the household bids him to enter; afterwards he is able to come and go as he pleases. There are also things that afflict him so that he has no power, such as the garlic and the crucifix. "

Van Helsing paused for a moment to catch his breath, and then he went on. "We know from Jonathan's inquiry that from the castle to Whitby came fifty boxes of earth, all of which were delivered at Carfax; we also know that at least some of them have vanished. Our first step is to determine whether all the other boxes remain in the Carfax house, or whether any more have been removed. We must trace each of these boxes; and when we are ready, we must either capture or kill this evil being in his lair; or we must, so to speak, purify the earth so that he will not be able to seek safety in it any longer.

Thus in the end we may find him in his form of man between the hours of noon and sunset, and so deal with him when he is at his most weak."

Van Helsing now turned to Mina and me.

"Madam Mina, Miss Teresa," he said. "You two are too precious to us to have such risk. When we adjourn tonight, you no more must ask questions. In time, we shall tell you all. "

In an instant I had risen from my chair. "Why? Professor Van Helsing, I know I can't speak for Mina, my sister-in-law, but I've started this path with you and some of the other gentlemen in this room since Lucy- well, since Lucy. In these past few months I've seen and dealt with as much as any one man could be expected to endure. The mere fact that I am a woman should not matter to you."

Van Helsing held up a hand to calm me down. There was a trace of reluctance in his voice, which otherwise remained firm. "Miss Teresa, I have not forgotten how much help you were to us in the case of Miss Lucy. But this time it is different. Friend John, Quincy, Arthur, your brother Jonathan, and I are all men. We are able to bear, but you and Madam Mina must be our stars and hopes; we shall act all the more free that you are not in the danger, such as we are."

But I refused to back down. Drawing myself up to my full height- 5'3 inches- I said, "Professor, I am twenty-one years old. If I were male, I'd be considered a man. Now I'm not going to preach to you about gender differences and women's rights. What I am trying to say is that I (and Mina too, of course) should not be shielded from the danger merely because I happen to be a woman. When last I checked, we were all in this together, men and women. Instead of secrecy and division, we should be trusting one another and working together. As my confessor would quote, 'A house divided against itself shall fall.' "

Van Helsing had been listening to my speech (as had everyone else in the room), but he still shook his head. "You must understand, Miss Teresa, that I trust you (and Madam Mina as well) immensely. But you misunderstand me. I keep these things from you not because you are female, but only because I wish to spare you the fate of your friend Miss Lucy. Have I yet proven myself to be faulty in my judgment? "

I sighed and took a deep breath. "No."

"Then I think it wise that you continue to trust my judgement, ja?"

I was silent for a moment, considering him. As much as I knew my argument to be a good one, I could not expect to win against a group of five men (one of whom was my own brother) who would all agree on my remaining here with Mina. I then replied, "All right, I concede. But I still believe it to be a terrible mistake." These last few words I whispered silently to myself.

Van Helsing nodded and turned back to the others. "Very well, then. Tonight we take the house at Carfax!"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

After Jonathan had left with Van Helsing and the others, Mina and I looked at each other. "What should we do now?" I asked Mina.

"Well," said Mina with that calm composure I had always envied. "Well, I think the best thing we can do now is go back to our rooms and go to bed. We'll wait until they get back before we do anything else."

I sighed heavily, knowing she was right. We left Van Helsing's hotel room and made our way a few doors down to our own. We parted at the doors to our separate rooms, said good night to each other, and went inside to our bedrooms.

I closed the door behind me and felt my way over to the bedside cabinet where the gas lamp stood. My fingers groped around for the knob that would turn on the light and a moment later the room was dimly illuminated by the light of the gas lamps. I retrieved my nightgown from the closet and disappeared behind the dressing screen. In no time at all, I had changed into my nightgown, released my long hair from its pompadour ( For those of you who don't know, a pompadour was a very popular hairstyle in those days) and snuggled into bed. For a while I lay in bed, thinking of ways to convince Van Helsing that I would be an asset rather than a burden. Finally, I drifted off to sleep.

I am not sure exactly how long I was asleep, for when I awoke, it felt like I had just lain down to sleep. Did I say awoke? I apologize, for I meant _awakened_.

I was awakened by a loud rustling of wind in my room. It was as though a giant fan was wafting large amounts of air directly over me. It made me feel cold, and while I like the cold weather, this was intolerable.

I pulled the covers closer to my body and turned over on my left side in order to keep the cold blast of wind off my face. My bedroom door faced me when when I turned on my left side; I could dimly make out the large shape of it in the dark.

Unfortunately, I could also see something else. A cloud of mist hung near the door- mist that was white, such as one might expect ghosts to be made of. Even though I did not know then what had produced the white mist, I nevertheless felt great fear run through my body, such as a cat who senses she is in danger.

No matter how much I tried, no matter how much strength I used, I could not raise my body from the bed, much less move at all. I then tried opening my mouth to scream for help, but while my mouth was able to move, no sound at all came from my lips. It was as exactly as if something- or someone- had struck me dumb.

So there I lay, unable to move or speak, hoping- praying- that someone would open my door and help me. Apart from that, all I could do was watch in horror as the cloud of mist floated slowly towards me, growing larger all the time.

In terror, I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. I was afraid that a no-good murderer would rape, torture, and leave me to die, just like one unfortunate young lady was discovered seven years before. (I am, of course, referring to the brutal murders of several women in 1888. The murderer, whose true identity has long remained a mystery, is referred to by modern historians as Jack the Ripper.)

I waited several long minutes for someone to do something to me. But, much to my surprise, nothing happened. Burning with impatience, I opened my eyes and received a nasty shock. The cloud of mist (which, as I've said, grew larger and larger as it approached me) now completely filled my room. It was so thick that I could not see the curtained windows, my bedroom door, or even my bedside lamp.

As I lay there, trying to figure this whole thing out, I soon received another nasty surprise, this one more horrible than the first. Much, much worse than the first.

A dark figure (who contrasted sharply with the paleness of the fog) loomed over me. Pure evil seemed to emanate from him like heat from a stove. The gaslight lamp had begun to glow dimly (as if of its own accord), and I recognized him as the man I had seen in the street that very afternoon, but it was his eyes that made me fully recognize him. They were slanted slightly and very red. It was the count, but what a change. When I had last seen him a few months ago, his hair had been very white and his skin so pale; now his skin looked fuller and his hair much darker. But what frightened me most was his teeth. They looked more prominent than I had remembered and resembled fangs.

If I had had the use of my voice, I probably would have screamed. But, as it was, I could not utter a sound. No wonder Jonathan had urged me to leave Trannsylvania and return to England; he had probably discovered what the count really was and had worried for the safety of his dear little sister. It was also in that moment that I somehow realized that it was the count who was responsible for what had befallen Lucy and caused her to be destroyed.

As though he had read my mind (and I've no doubt whatsoever that he had) the count smiled diabolically. He crouched over me and whispered malevolently, "You are right to fear me, for I am not of this world. An intelligent young girl such as yourself would do well to remember that I always triumph over my enemies. Yes, you shall be a great asset in my battle against those insufferable fools. You, my dear Miss Harker, posess a great gift that I shall use to my advantage. I can think of nothing that would be more devastating to your brother than having to destroy his beloved younger sister."

As he was saying this, his hand had been slowly creeping towards the collar of my nightgown and was now down to unfastening the last button. In an instant he had folded the collar flat against my shoulders.

There was nothing I could do to stop him; he had rendered any chances of fighting him or screaming for help useless. He bent down over my neck and I felt the fangs pierce my skin deeply. I felt the warm blood flow down my neck and could almost hear him drinking it.

Even though I knew it to be hopeless, I tried to struggle against him, tried to break the stunning power he held over me. I was never one to go down without a fight. But the harder I tried to resist him, the more pain I endured. Finally, the pain reached such a blinding point that I lost consciousness and knew no more.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

_**Note: **__At the time of the events which follow, I was unconscious and so did not personally witness what followed the count's attack upon me. For this reason, I turn to the journal of my dear sister-in-law Mina, who left it to me in her will after her peaceful death in 1943. She never told me personally what had happened after I'd lost consciousness; it was just too terrifying an event to describe. What follows here is Mina's account of what she witnessed that night…_

I could not sleep at all tonight. For one thing, I was worried to death about Jonathan and the others. Poor Jonathan has not been well since his time in that dreadful count's castle in Transylvania. There is so much about her brother that Teresa does not know.

For another thing, I could not help thinking about what Teresa had told Van Helsing after he had refused to let us help him in this dangerous work. Could it possibly be true that this vampire we know so much of will secretly attack one of us while the others are busy?

I tried to brush that thought out of my mind, but it remained. It suddenly dawned upon me that the ones more likely to be attacked by the count were Teresa and myself. I suddenly wished to have her beside me; she is such a strong girl, and not so intimidated as I. I found myself getting up and going to the door. But before I could even reach the door, the doorknob turned and Jonathan burst into the room, followed closely by Professor Van Helsing, Dr. Seward, Lord Godalming, and Quincey Morris.

Jonathan, upon seeing me, raced over and threw his arms about me. "Thank God you're all right. " But then he looked past me and frowned. "Where is Teresa?"

"Why, she's in her room, asleep-" Those were the only words I got out of my mouth before Jonathan sped out of the room, Van Helsing and the others behind him. Completely bewildered, but no less worried, I followed.

We stopped outside Teresa's bedroom and Dr. Seward tried the door. It was stuck. Then, under direction of Van Helsing, Quincey, Jonathan, and Dr. Seward charged forward together and with their strength combined managed to get the door open. But for some reason, they did not go in. They seemed to be frozen in place exactly as if a witch of old had cast a spell upon them. Peering over Jonathan's shoulder ( for I am as tall as he is) I saw why.

The gas lamp in the room was not very bright, but it lit up the room enough for us to see what was happening. Teresa lay upon her bed all sprawled out, her white nightgown stained with drops of blood. Her long dark hair hung loose about her squarely cut face, almost covering it. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face was contorted in fright and pain. At first I thought her to be dead (she was not moving) but then she uttered a groan of pain. And then I saw him.

A dark figure, dressed entirely in black, was bent over Teresa. We could not see his face at first because he was bent over Teresa's neck. But at the noise of our entrance, he looked up, raising his face towards us, and we were able to see him fully.

The count!

While all of the men had their eyes fixed upon the count's face, mine had wandered down to Teresa's throat; it had been revealed when the count had risen from his bent position over her neck. Two tiny gashes were present on Teresa's neck, and fresh blood was gushing from them. I was eerily reminded of Lucy and tore my eyes away from the ghastly sight.

All of us remained as still as statues, waiting to see what would happen next. The count did not leap up and attack us all, as I had feared he would. He simply smiled malevolently, his fangs gleaming brightly in the dark.

Then, before any of us could make a move, the room went pitch-black and we were unable to see. A moment later, Quincey Morris (brave man that he is) struck a match and we could see that the room was empty. The count had vanished, and what was worse, had taken Teresa, my sweet little sister-in-law, with him!


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

_Mina continues…_

We were all gathered in Van Helsing's hotel room a few minutes later. Jonathan was chalk-white and his hair looked even whiter than ever. I was also stunned and sat down next to him, each of us clutching the other's hand tightly.

Quincey Morris had gone outside to patrol the place and Lord Godalming went with him. That left the two of us in the room with Van Helsing and Dr. Seward. Van Helsing looked his usual grave self with a little surprise, but it was Dr. Seward who interested me. He was looking more horrified than stunned; his hands were twitching horribly and he kept turning his face to the side so that none of us would see him cry.

It did not take a genius like Madame Curie to know that he was thinking about Teresa. I was certain that I had seen them exchange smiles with each other often in the past few days. It was obvious to a woman's eyes that they were fond of each other.

The silence was too much for anyone to take. Jonathan, in his agitated state and hysterical state, burst out, "Well? Why did that Satanic monster take my sister?"

I placed an arm around my husband to calm him, but inwardly, I was wondering the same thing.

Van Helsing cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "I must admit, friend Jonathan, that I did not anticipate the vampire taking your sister."

Jonathan cut across him wildly. "The point is, what are we to do now to get Teresa back alive?"

Van Helsing tried to calm him. "I am not at all sure that we can get Miss Teresa back at all, but-"

Jonathan leapt to his feet and, if I had not been there to hold him back, I'm quite certain he would have flayed Van Helsing to within an inch of his life. "What do you mean, we might not get her back at all?" He looked sharply at Van Helsing. "Has this got anything to do with what happened to poor Miss Westenra?"

Why did he have to mention Lucy at all? I felt the nausea enter my stomach. True, I had not been present with the men and Teresa when they had finally laid Lucy's soul to rest, but I had read about it in Teresa's journal (she had given it to me to read when she would not tell me how poor Lucy finally found peace).

"Yes and no, friend Jonathan," said Van Helsing carefully. "I say 'no' in the sense that I am not referring to Miss Lucy- God rest her soul. I say 'yes' because I imply that what happened after Miss Lucy became a vampire will most likely happen to Miss Teresa, too."

Jonathan glared at Van Helsing. "I will not pierce my little sister's heart with a stake or cut off her head. Neither will I allow you to do such a thing!"

"Gentlemen!" I said, making it a rare habit to raise my voice. "Before you set off to stake a person, maybe you should try and figure out why the Count took Teresa. Why not me as well? After all, two victims are better than one. But because I was not taken, the Count must have chosen Teresa for a reason. Perhaps he has a private vendetta to settle with her, or more importantly, she has something that he wants. So, instead of quarreling and accusing each other of dreadful acts or thoughts, maybe you should figure out a logical way to get Teresa back alive. Because if the Count had a motive for taking her, there must be some way you can make his plan fail!"

I then fell silent and sat back down ( I had risen while I was speaking), momentarily out of breath from my rather long speech. But speaking in such a manner to the others didn't make me feel ashamed and repentant as I had thought it would. I actually felt really better about myself, as if expressing my emotions had caused me to grow an inch in height. Perhaps I should express my emotions more often.

Jonathan, Van Helsing, and even Dr. Seward were looking at me as if they had never expected this of me. While I am not as opinionated as Teresa, I can speak my mind whenever I want to.

Van Helsing said quietly, " You are absolutely right, Madam Mina. I present my apologies for my actions. "

Jonathan also murmured an apology, which I accepted with a slight tilt of my head. "So," I said in a different voice, "do any of you have an idea of why Teresa was bitten and kidnapped rather than just being bitten?"

Jonathan and Van Helsing both shook their heads. Dr. Seward, however, looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "It may be something of little importance, but Teresa did (in a sense) foresee one of the vampire's attacks on Lucy in a dream and alerted us. Had we not arrived there in time, Lucy would have already been dead. In addition, Teresa has (indirectly, that is) provided us with many of the resting places for the Count's boxes of earth."

Van Helsing slapped a hand to his forehead. "Gott in himmel! You are right, friend John. I should have realized earlier on that Miss Teresa possessed a mild power of premonition."

Jonathan was stunned, but he recovered quickly.

"Do you realize what this means?" Van Helsing said to the three of us. "This means that the Count is keeping Miss Teresa alive (and not draining her) because he wants to use her abilities against herself and us. No doubt he believes that making her a vampire will only increase his ability to control her power. But, if I know Miss Teresa like the rest of you do, she will put up a strong fight before she lets herself do his bidding!"

_For her sake_, I privately thought, _I hope Teresa will_.


	32. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

_**London, 1951**_

The rain poured in streaming torrents as thunder rumbled from above. A girl sat by the window in the small upstairs attic, idly playing with the curtain rod.

She was a quiet but restless creature with shoulder-length dark hair, which was curled in the latest style worn by Janet Leigh. Her complexion was mildly tan and a few freckles dotted her cheeks, try as she might to cover them with makeup. She had a nicely shaped body with rather spindly legs, one of the remaining traits of late adolescence.

Lucy Foster sighed as she leaned her head against the window, feeling the cold glass touching her forehead. The attic and the library were the only two places where she could claim sanctuary these days. Nana always seemed to be occupied with important affairs, or so Lucy had gathered from eavesdropping through the vents. Lucy privately thought that if she heard the word 'financier' one more time she would scream.

"Go and spend your twenty-first birthday with your grandmother," her mother had said. "You know how fond Nana is of you, and she's so lonely in that big house all by herself. "

Lucy had given way and here she was now a week later at Nana's house, feeling completely isolated. It wasn't that Lucy didn't love her grandmother; she merely was just… different.

Other people's grandmothers were members of their church's Ladies' Aid Societies. Nana was not. But then again, Lucy remembered, Nana was one of the few elderly Englishwomen who still belonged to the Church of Rome which, as far as she knew, didn't have any Ladies' Aid Societies.

Other people's grandmothers went to their friends' houses and complained about the times, the problems with young people these days. Nana had never been heard to express complaints or compare these days to those she had known as a girl. Come to think of it, Lucy wasn't sure that Nana had any friends at all. Nana mostly spent days in her rose garden or out walking about many of London's national landmarks…

"Lucy!" called a low melodic alto voice just outside the door. "Lucy, are you there, dear?"

Lucy sighed in exasperation and sat up a little straighter, trying to make sure her skirt didn't have any wrinkles. Nana might be over seventy, but her eyes were still sharp and if there was one thing she hated, it was wrinkled clothing.

Thankfully, Lucy found no wrinkles.

The attic door opened and in came Nana. She was an elderly lady of seventy-five, only a little taller than her granddaughter. She wore a dark blue dress, long sleeved as always. Her long white hair was done up in a bun, almost fully hidden under the white headscarf she wore when she was going out.

"Thank goodness. I've been looking for you, Lucy," said her grandmother, taking a seat in the ancient rocker that stood near the window. "I want to thank you for taking me back and forth to the doctor's this week. Silly young fool, always telling me not to overexert myself. What does he think I am, an old woman? But never mind that."

She paused as Lucy turned away from the window and looked at her, then went on. "I know tomorrow's your twenty-first birthday, and, knowing how much you love adventure and mystery stories, I got you these from my secondhand bookshop."

She reached into her satchel and pulled out three packages- two small and one large. Lucy took them eagerly. Nana might be a bit odd, but her presents were never boring. The two smaller packages were hardback books of the ever-popular Nancy Drew series. Though the series was for teenagers, Lucy still considered herself to be a teenager and loved Nancy Drew.

The last package turned out to be a leather bound copy of –

"'Dracula'," Lucy read in delight as she held the book eagerly.

"You mentioned in your last letter that you would like a copy for your birthday," Nana said, smiling.

"Oh, Nana, this is one of the best adventure/mystery stories I've ever read- next to Miss Christie's, of course. Have you ever read Dracula?"

Her grandmother nodded. "Many times, my dear. In fact, you might say that I played a major role in it."

Lucy looked up from her new book and stared incredulously at her grandmother. "You mean from one of your plays?" Nana had acted on the British stage after her marriage to Lucy's grandfather and had gone on to become a most renown actress up to the end of the Great War.

Nana smiled and shook her head. "No, not a play. I mean, I played a major role in it in reality."

Lucy was stunned, but a bit skeptical. "You mean that this story is real? But that's impossible. There are no such things as vampires and evil spirits. No one's ever been known to see any."

"My dear child, you know the Devil exists, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Lucy replied.

"But have you ever seen him?"

"Well… no."

"Then how can you be so sure he exists if you haven't seen him?" Nana replied, shifting her body in the rocking chair.

"All right, you've got me," said Lucy resignedly. "But if Dracula did exist, you must have at least seen him once."

"I did, dear," Nana said quietly. "If you like, I can tell you about it."

Lucy was still incredulous. "Nana, I know the story, it's right here." She waved the book at her grandmother.

"That story is only one account of what happened," said Nana patiently. "The story I am referring to is less widely known. In fact, I doubt there is still a soul alive, except myself, that knows it."

"Okay," said Lucy, deciding for the moment to play along. "How old were you when you ran across Dracula?"

Nana closed her eyes and frowned in thought. "Oh, I was about your age at the time, Lucy. It is a very long story, I'm afraid."

"I would like to hear it," Lucy insisted, her curiosity genuine this time. Her grandmother smiled at her, took a deep breath and began.


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

_Note: _At_ about the time that Mina was trying to talk sense into Jonathan and Van Helsing, I was just regaining consciousness. It should be of no surprise to the reader that I awoke to find myself in the very last place I expected to be- the Count's castle in Transylvania (though I did not recognize it at first). _

I stared about me in horror. How in the world had I gotten here? Even more puzzling, what was I doing here? I was still a bit groggy and, in addition to my throat hurting every time I breathed deeply, I had a headache the size of the Blessed Virgin's crown.

I had been lying upon a dusty, four-poster bed with moth-eaten curtains, but I now arose from it in disgust, swatting dust mites off my nightgown. This room looked nothing like my room back at the hotel- for one thing, it was much too large. It put me in mind of what some of the rooms in Buckingham Palace might have looked like had they been built in roughly the fifteenth century. Once again, I shall pass over the exact description of my surroundings, but will say this much about it- it was so dank and dusty that it put me in mind of an old haunted house.

Over in the north corner was a dressing table with an enormous ornate mirror. The moonlight shining through the large stained glass window made the mirror glint. It was only after all the cobwebs had been blown off that I was able to see myself clearly in the mirror.

At first glance, I didn't even recognize myself. My long dark hair was down and looked wild. My nightgown was crumpled, had various red stains, and was torn in many places. The red stains looked as if they had come from an inkwell, perhaps an ink explosion while I was writing. But when I wetted my finger and rubbed it against one of the stains, a ghastly smell reached my nostrils. It was not ink at all, but _blood_!

I felt a chill go down my spine. What had happened? Had I suddenly become like Lucy, a sleepwalker? If so, had I murdered someone while I was asleep?

But that wasn't the worst of it. I looked back into the mirror and nearly had what would nowadays be classified as a "heart attack". My tanned skin, which I had always prized so highly ( it set me apart from other women whose skin was fair) was gone. In its place was a pale, almost death-like complexion. And then the memory of what had befallen me the last time I had been conscious, came back to me. I had been attacked by that malicious Count in my bedroom- attacked and _bitten_! That meant that I would most definitely be turned into a vampire and eventually be hunted down and staked by Van Helsing and the others.

I was now close to panicking before I remembered something I had read in one of Van Helsing's many books. I remembered that a vampire has no reflection in the mirror, and in an instant, rushed back to the large mirror. Much to my surprise and relief, my reflection gazed back at me with frightened eyes.

But another surprise was in store. I found that my teeth were already growing pointed and sharp. I could not help it; I screamed. I could not understand how or why I had sprouted fangs, but still had a reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly, I felt my blood run cold. I started to feel as though I was not alone in the room. Turning slowly around, I discovered that my instincts were correct.

Three women stood before me. Two of them had hair as dark as mine, but the third woman was blonde ( I was reminded grimly of Lucy). All three wore long, medieval-looking gowns with long sleeves and plunging necklines. One of the dark-haired women wore a gown that was pale yellow in color while her identical cohort was garbed in light green. The blonde was gowned in a light blue dress that looked like a shadow compared to her alabaster-white skin.

Then I suddenly remembered Jonathan telling me about three female vampires he had encountered during our stay at the castle. They would have completely drained him of blood if the count had not discovered their intentions and put a stop to it.

So, these ladies were deadly. They didn't look like vampires to me, but I wasn't about to ignore the warning signals my mind was sending me.

The blonde one caught my eye and smiled diabolically, showing her fangs to be as white as pearls. "Welcome to our family, young one. Our master will be returning shortly and he requested specifically that you wear this-" she held up a dark wine-colored gown in similar design to the others-" when he sees you."

She spoke in English, but I noticed that she, like the Count, pronounced the words with small difficulty. I was frightened, but managed to say in a rather small voice, " No, thank you. I'll be quite fine."

The blonde woman's eyes (oh, how malevolent they looked!) glittered lasciviously. "You are perhaps intending to go to him in your bare skin? He will love that very much. "

I felt my face turn crimson as I realized what she was implying. I looked back down at my torn bloodstained nightgown. I can assure you that the last thing I ever thought about was the way I was dressed, but my options were limited. I could refuse the gown and stay in my ruined nightdress, but that would only cover my body for a few days at the most.

There was no other alternative. In resigned fury I snatched the gown from the blonde and instinctively looked around for a dressing-screen, but there was none.

"You must let us dress you," said one of the dark-haired women. Her voice was deeper and richer than the blonde's. I was immediately wary. These foul females had almost drunk my brother's blood; wasn't it likely that they would attempt to do the same to me?

As though she had read my mind, the blonde's smile (or should I say leer) widened. "We will not harm you. It is the Master's command. And there is no escape from this locked castle. The Master carries the keys with him always and the only ones who can get in and out are the three of us. You are still mortal; it would not work for you."

Feeling both furious and humiliated, I allowed these three demons to clothe me in the red gown. Their hands, like the Count's, were ice cold and smelled of death. I began to feel like I was a body being prepared for burial. The blonde and one of the brunettes drew the gown over my body and secured the laces, while the other brunette smoothed out my dark hair, letting it fall freely about my shoulders.

They then pushed me over to the mirror and the girl I saw looking back at me was even more unrecognizable than before. In short, I looked almost exactly as the three vampires looked.

Behind me, I suddenly heard them murmur, "Master, master. Our strong and protecting master. " I turned around to see them reverently sinking to their knees before- the Count.

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they joined each other's hands in a circle and vanished into thin air, leaving me alone in the room with _him_. The look on his face as he stepped towards me was so smug and so evil that I felt my raging anger would turn to flames. Personally, I was almost surprised that he wasn't singed from the flames that were probably shooting from my eyes. I glared at him defiantly and folded my arms.

"If you are, for some strange reason, waiting for me to bow or curtsy, you're wasting your time," I said coldly. I was in no mood to let him speak first.

"My dear Miss Harker, that is hardly a fitting way for a young girl to greet her lord and master," he replied smoothly, taking a lock of my hair between his fingers. If I had been a bit braver or stronger, I would have chopped his hand off (I would let no man touch me in this way). Inwardly I was revolted and felt that I was going to be sick, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

So I snapped instead, "What am I doing back here, alive? Why didn't you drain me to death like you did to Lucy?"

The Count ran a long white finger down my neck. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

I pulled away from him and clenched the fingers of my right hand tightly. "Don't play games with me, Count. Come now, surely you are not in the habit of starting a task with no intention of completing it. You want something from me, I can feel it. I demand to know what it is so that I can refuse to grant it to you. "

I had been stepping backwards all the time I was saying this and hadn't realized where I was going. I then felt the cold hard wall against my back, which halted my progress.

In the blink of an eye, the Count was in front of me, his hands pressed down on the wall on either side of me, trapping me. It was only then that I realized how much taller and stronger he was, but I forced myself to keep my gaze fixed upon him.

In a slow, dangerous voice he whispered, "You, my dear, possess the rare gift of receiving premonitions, an ability I plan to use against your brother and his friends in this battle of wits and survival."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to ignore the chills I felt running down my spine. "If I did possess such a gift, what makes you think that I would use it for you? You are better off killing me."

The Count laughed softly and brought his face closer to mine. Instinctively, I drew as far back as I could (which was not very far), pulling the low neckline of my gown up to my chin (just in case he tried to drink more blood). "You are a very brave but foolish girl. Don't you realize every time I taste your blood I gain access to your thoughts? It lasts only a brief time, but the more I drink of your blood, the stronger the connection becomes. And the stronger the connection, the quicker the approach of the premonition. In short, Miss Harker, I will be able to see the premonition as clearly as you can. In fact, it is said that there is no time like the present…"

One of his hands left the wall and was almost at my throat when it stopped. I waited fearfully, prepared to punch, kick, or even bite any part of him that I could in order to defend myself.

"No," he said slowly, lowering his hand. "I shall wait until another time when I am a little thirstier. I shall surely enjoy the taste."

His evil smile ever-widening, the Count turned away from me and began to walk back to the door.

All right, I admit right here that I made a foolish mistake. I was just seething with so much anger and hatred that my emotions got the better of my common sense. I wanted to attack him, rip him to pieces, anything that would make him cease to exist. My eye caught sight of an old tarnished dagger lying in the corner, almost completely hidden by cobwebs.

Afterwards, I wondered how Dracula and his brides failed to notice it lying there ( surely they had removed all other likely weapons from the room). It wasn't until much later that I came to the conclusion that the Count had deliberately placed it there to taunt me. He wanted me to try and kill him just so he could prove that he was invincible to anything.

But at that moment, I had ceased to think. Holding the dagger in my right hand, I charged at the Count, intent on stabbing him in the back. Literally.

The Count reacted before I could even get the point of the knife on his back. He turned around with a quickness that afterwards made my head spin and the next thing I knew, he had my wrist in a painfully tight grip and my other arm pinioned behind my back. I struggled to break his grip on my wrist but he was too strong.

He merely said, " I shall return within the hour," and released his hold on me. He walked toward the door and disappeared into thin air just like his brides.

Utterly alone in the locked room in this frightening castle, I fell into a heap on the floor, crying. What would become of me, I did not know.


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

As Nana paused for a moment and took a sip of water from her cup, Lucy found herself bursting with impatience.

"There's something I don't understand, Nana," she said. "Why didn't you fully turn into a vampire when Dracula bit you? Why did you only gain the fangs, but still retained your reflection in the mirror?"

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask," her grandmother replied with a smile as she set her cup down. "Frankly, I spent several years afterwards trying to figure that out, until I came to a possible conclusion."

Lucy leaned forward eagerly. "What was that?"

Nana sat up a little straighter. "I concluded that I had grown fangs because part of me (even now I'm ashamed to say it) was already starting to submit to Dracula's power and will. The rest of my spirit (for the time, the majority) was still strong, still resisting him and his lies." She laughed a little at Lucy's puzzlement. "I sound like what you would nowadays refer to as a 'pompous ass', don't I?"

Lucy smiled weakly but still looked confused. Her grandmother provided her with an explanation. "Take the Garden of Eden, for instance. After Adam and Eve ate the forbidden fruit, they lost some of their faith and trust in God and probably felt the inclination to do evil things. It was a little similar in my own case after the Count bit me. You know how complex our human dichotomy of good and evil is."

Lucy nodded. "So, because you had small doubts, you gained fangs. But you were able to retain your reflection because you still had faith in God and the truth?"  
Her grandmother nodded in acquiescence.

"So what happened next?" Lucy asked eagerly.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 34**

I wish I could tell you that after the Count left me in tears, I acted as any "brave heroine" should act in times of crisis, and applied my mind to my current problem, but I didn't.

I cried like a baby for half an hour, and then took out my rage on the dusty four poster bed and (foolishly) the ornate mirror, which shattered into a thousand pieces. Another hour passed until I had exhausted both my body and my anger to the end.

I lay on the now-wrecked bed, trying to catch my breath. I then began to think. The three brides had said that all the castle doors were locked and that the Count always carried the keys with him.

There had to be another way out of here, there just had to be. I got up from the wrecked bed and crossed over to the large window. Could I possibly break the window and climb down the castle walls?

I stared out the window, but it was pitch black and who knew just how far off the ground this room was? Even if I did manage to blindly climb down without breaking my neck, I still didn't know who or what was out there at this time of night. If I didn't fall to my death, I might possibly be ravaged by the wolves. No, I could not break the window and climb down the wall.

Dejected and feeling helpless, I trudged back to the bed and threw myself upon it. I barely even heard the creak as it sank down beneath me; so heavy was my mind with hopelessness. I could only think of one person- Mina.

_Help me, _I thought in despair, wishing that I could make God, Mina – anyone!- come to rescue me. _Help me_!

Little did I know that my call for help would be answered and sooner than I thought.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

_While I was despairing over my imprisonment in the Count's castle, over in England Mina had been helping Jonathan and the others prepare for the journey to Transylvania when she suddenly received a strange sensation. Once again, I let Mina tell of her experience in her own words…_

As Jonathan and the other men discussed their plans for taking the count's castle and rescuing Teresa, I was occupied with packing supplies taken from Van Helsing's checklist. As I gathered each item, I marveled at just how much it took to destroy a vampire. 60 rings of garlic, 100 vials of holy water- Good Lord, how was I going to fit all of that into seven small valises?

My head feeling as heavy as lead, I sat down to rest for a moment. Then suddenly, almost as plainly as if she was present in the room, I heard Teresa's voice.

"_Mina! Mina, help me!"_

I almost leapt to my feet but then entered into my mind the possibility that I might be hearing things. Not entirely convinced though, I sat back down. There was a moment's silence and then-

"_Mina, you must help me! The Count is trying to turn me against you, against everything good. He can easily penetrate my mind and is no doubt planning to lure you all into a trap. I don't know if I have the strength to repel him. I don't want to become a vampire! Mina, you must rescue me before he gets any deeper into my mind. If you don't, we're all doomed!"_

Now I was certain I had not been hearing things. I found myself racing from my chair into the next room where Jonathan and the others sat, pouring over a map of the Count's land in Transylvania. They were conversing in low voices. I didn't know what they were talking about and at the moment, I didn't care.

I came up to them and said, my voice quivering, "We must hurry! Teresa is drawing closer to becoming a vampire!"

Jonathan got up from his chair. "Mina, what is wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

I burst out, "I heard Teresa's voice in my head! She's trying to hold out as long as she can, but he is slowly taking her over."

Jonathan looked at Van Helsing in confusion, but Van Helsing didn't say anything. He seemed to be as bewildered as Jonathan, and I saw Dr. Seward, Lord Godalming, and Quincey Morris exchange frowned expressions. The silence was maddening. In a rage that was completely unlike me, I stamped my foot on the floor. "I am _not_ _going_ mad! I _did_ hear Teresa's voice in my head, but that doesn't matter now. What does matter is that we come up with a plan to rescue her and we come up with it fast! We have to leave tonight if we want a chance at rescuing her."

Somehow, I was not entirely surprised when Van Helsing acknowledged that he believed me. Turning to the others, he said, "Madam Mina has heard what is called an astral echo from Miss Teresa. I will explain in detail later."

He led me over to the table around which Jonathan and the others were standing. "When we arrive in Transylvania," he said, pointing to the map, "it would perhaps be wise if we did not wander together as a group, but that we separate into twos and each take a different route close to the vampire's territory."

Lord Godalming looked up and pointed to the mark where the water met land. "I shall get a steam launch and see if I am able to track him by water."

"And I," said Quincey, "shall get horses to track him on land."

Van Helsing smiled briefly. "Very good, both of you. But neither of you must go alone. Even if you do not encounter the vampire, there are still Slovak rogues to 'reckon with', and they are notoriously known for being brutal and strong. " He turned to Dr. Seward and said, "Friend John, you told me that you and Quincey have often hunted together; you must accompany him on this route, and bring some Winchester rifles lest you should encounter wolves also."

I heard the anxiety and dismay in Dr. Seward's voice as he protested, "But, professor, I was intending to journey to the vampire's fortress and retrieve Miss Teresa. "

I'm almost sure I saw a smile on the professor's face, but it was briefly gone within an instant. "Friend John, there is more danger circling the fortress of the vampire than any other place. Logic and brains are required there, not rash judgement and last-minute decisions. The slightest error would exact the cost of a life- perhaps that of Miss Teresa herself. On another matter, what should happen if you meet Miss Teresa and she is already one of the undead? You would be forced to dispatch her quickly and I doubt you would have the strength and stamina to do so. No, you must go with Quincey, and (as you English say) 'cut off' the vampire's path on lower land, while Lord Godalming surveys the watery regions. "

I was sure that Dr. Seward was going to argue, but his respect and trust in Van Helsing led him to agree reluctantly.

Jonathan, I noticed, was altogether different than what he had been between the time he had returned from Transylvania and before Teresa was kidnapped. Then, he had been ever so weak and ill that there were times I had feared he would die. Now, however, he looked much stronger (in spite of his weak appearance and pallor) as though some energy had revived him from a deep sleep. In spite of this vigor, his eyes looked vacant and empty, as though he was a soulless being. I could tell from the faraway look in his eyes that he was thinking of Teresa and no doubt blaming himself for what had befallen her.

He caught me gazing at him and, looking away quickly, gathered himself together and said, "I shall go with Lord Godalming on his steam launch. That way he will not be single-handed if he should cross the path of the vampire. There is an old saying that states that 'two heads are better than one'. "

Van Helsing nodded in encouragement, but he, too, seemed to sense the internal suffering occurring in Jonathan's mind for he said, "Friend Jonathan, you clearly understand that the task of dispatching this fiend- this monster- falls to you for two reasons. First of all, you are young and capable of fighting, the latter of which will prove most useful. Second, it is your God-given right to destroy him –that spawn of Satan- which was brought such woe to you and yours.

"You must not worry so about Madam Mina," the professor continued and it was only then that I realized that it was not only Teresa about whom Jonathan was worried- it was also _me_!

"Madam Mina will be traveling with me deep into the enemy's country and we shall find our way to Castle Dracula, where we shall hopefully find Miss Teresa in good health and body and rescue her. Madam Mina's gift of receiving astral echoes should help pinpoint our path. "

Jonathan flatly refused to let me journey with Van Helsing into Transylvania- if Teresa was already lost, he did not intend to lose me also. But Van Helsing persisted, and at last Jonathan gave in.

We leave for the station in several hours.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

_Now, let us return to my situation…_

When I had lain down on the bed, feeling totally abandoned, I had cried myself to sleep. How long I slept, I do not know. All I know is that when I did not wake up, I found the Count standing over me. He was, as usual, dark-haired and even more rosy-skinned.

"What do you want now?" I yawned. I was still very frightened, but still determined to display bravado instead of fear.

The Count's mouth twitched and for a moment I caught a glimpse of his sharp white fangs. "I see that you are still playing the fearless game. Remarkable. You would have made a fine actress. But now, we must go to business."

I settled onto my back, watching him warily. "If you think for one solitary moment that I'm going to let you purge me of all my blood, you can forget it. Besides, haven't you had enough for one night?"

The count smiled eerily. "One can never have too much blood," he hissed softly, stroking his hand along my cheeks. I clenched my fists. I was frightened, yes, but was not going to let this demonic leech contaminate me any longer.

"If it is a fight you seek," I said through clenched teeth, " it is a fight you shall get!"

He laughed so horribly that I had to swallow to keep from screaming. "Really, Miss Harker, you amuse me with your pitiful attempts to resist. Perhaps I should make an exception and take a fourth bride…"

I pushed his hand away from my face. "Over my- I mean your- dead body!"

At that moment, I heard another hiss and both the count and I looked around. Close to the door stood the three vampire brides. The blonde one came towards us slowly and dropped to her knees before the count, the other two doing the same.

"Master," the blonde purred deeply in her accented English, "we haven't fed since the night before last. Perhaps you could let us feed on this beautiful child." She smiled at me and her teeth flashed like pearls.

"Yes, yes," murmured the two dark women. "Let us have her, master."

For a moment, a look of annoyance shot over the count's face and he let out an exasperated sigh. Then suddenly, his expression changed. He turned back to me, and his face was even more frightening, as it was lit with a ghastly grin.

"It is your choice, my dear Miss Harker," he said smoothly, but I could hear the malevolence in his voice. "Who shall feed from you? Them or me. My brides have no use for live human hosts- they will surely treat you to a long and painful death while they lap up your blood. I, on the other hand, assure you that no such harm will come to you and that you shall not die. Not yet, anyway. Consider carefully. I doubt you'll receive such an offer from my brides."

I narrowed my eyes. "What if one of your brides drinks from me, receives a premonition, and tries to overthrow you?"

He merely laughed. "That will be my concern and not yours. But if that happens, do you honestly think they are going to keep you alive once they have started receiving your premonitions? Is that a chance you are willing to take?"

What else could I do? If I gave myself to the brides, I would slowly bleed to death. I'd never see my friends or my brother ever again. Worse, I might become one of them and live off the blood of the innocent. On the other hand, if I gave myself to the count, he would surely gain access to more of my thoughts or premonitions. He could determine how best to thwart my brother and the others in their attempts to rescue me.

If there had been a third option, (God forgive me) I would have committed suicide right then and there. But there was no means I could use to commit such an act, and even if I did, the four of them could revive me and torture me.

I did not feel brave at that moment. God forgive me, I felt foolish and cowardly. I desperately wanted to see my brother and especially Jack again, so I must not have been thinking clearly. There was only one thing I could do. Hating myself for doing so, I slowly pushed the low neckline of my red gown down to my shoulders, exposing my neck. Not even bothering to keep the despair out of my voice, I said to the count, "Drink from me, then."

I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smiling broadly; I could feel it. He dismissed his brides and they disappeared into thin air. He then climbed onto the bed next to me and placed his cold hands on each of my shoulders (I flinched slightly at the touch). I turned my head to the side so that I at least did not have to watch him drain me. I heard the sound of him baring his fangs and then I felt them pierce the skin on my neck. I did not even scream, though I could feel the momentary pain. Before he started to drink from me, one last thought ran forth from my mind: _Please, God, protect Jonathan, Mina, and my other friends, as I can no longer help them!_

The count drank and drank from me. I lay there helplessly, trying to keep my mind (which I learned much later that victims of rape also do) off of the count's action of draining away my life and (God help me!) my soul.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

"Come on, Nana," Lucy begged. "What happened then? How did you get out of that nasty mess?"

Nana smiled a little mischievously and it seemed, for a moment, that Lucy caught a glimpse of what her grandmother had been like when she was a girl. "Patience, my dear child. Patience." She squinted her eyes for a moment, her wrinkled features in a slight frown. "Now where was I?"

"You chose to have the count drink from you rather than letting his brides do it," Lucy said with a small shiver.

Even though Nana's voice sounded perfectly calm, Lucy nevertheless noted how her grandmother's hands tightly grasped the arms of the rocking chair. "Ah, yes," said Nana. "I feel we should leave me for the moment and go on to what was happening to my brother, Mina, and the others…"

From the Personal Journal of Mina Harker

_I had fallen asleep when we had first boarded the train and slept for a good five or six hours in my compartment. After a long series of changing transportation, we finally reached Transylvania. This was where our group parted, one or two to almost every direction. Quincey Morris headed south where he would be able to find a market that bought and sold the fastest horses in Transylvania. Dr. Seward accompanied him, and again I noticed how the doctor's eyes, usually so firm and commanding, were full of uncertainty and fear. He could be thinking of only one person- Teresa. It was with heavy reluctance, I could see, that he followed Quincey and soon both were lost in the vast crowds. _

_Lord Godalming turned his steps toward the east, and I could hear (above the bustle of the crowds) the shrilling whistles of the steamer boats. His face was fixed with determination and it was apparent to me that he was thinking back on what had happened to Lucy. But he walked steadily and with a purpose. _

_Jonathan held me close as we embraced each other. Lowering his voice so that I had to crane my ears to hear him, he whispered, "For heaven's sake, Mina, be careful. I cannot and will not lose both my sister and my wife in a fatal situation."_

_I hugged him tightly. "You be careful as well, Jonathan. I shall pray earnestly for your safety, as I hope you shall pray for mine and Teresa's."_

_We shared a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, though in truth it was only a few moments. Then Jonathan departed after Lord Godalming, and Professor Van Helsing and I turned our feet to what would be the most difficult and most dangerous direction in this strange land- North. _

_God help us! _


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

_As Mina and Van Helsing made their way along the mountainous regions of Transylvania, I was yet still a prisoner in the Count's castle. I remember how miserable and depressed I was at that time, feeling that any chance of being rescued or escaping was completely unlikely. I felt almost completely down-trodden, and was sure things couldn't become any worse. I was wrong in that, however. My luck was about to change, but not the way I would have wanted it to…_

If I had thought that the Count was finished with me, I was terribly mistaken. When he had at last taken his lips from my throat, I could not hold back a shriek of pain. My throat felt as though it was being stabbed by a thousand knives or worse yet, as though I had held it against the board our maid used to iron the clothes. And if that wasn't enough, I could hardly move my arms or legs, feeling pain spasms every time I attempted to move. The Count remained where he had been sitting on the bed, watching me struggle and smirking every time I failed to conceal my pain.

"You know," he said, just as casually as if he was speaking about the weather, "you have managed to surprise me, Miss Harker. I'd have thought that after having your blood drunk, you would be more submissive in order to spare yourself any more pain. But no, you are still determined to have everything your own way."

Between sharp intakes of breath and the clenching of my teeth, I could not help retorting sarcastically (with as much dry humor as I could muster), "It's the French in me, compliments of my late and _beaucoup aimé_ grandmother, who was a master in the art of insolence and stubbornness. Something for which I give daily thanks that she passed to me. "

The smirk on the Count's face became, if possible, even more amused. He moved closer and lowered his voice so that I could barely hear him. "I particularly relished that premonition of myself slaying your brother before your very eyes."

Inwardly, I felt as contaminated and filthy as a germ in a well-sanitized hospital. It seemed that there was no reason for me to continue to be secretly optimistic of being delivered from this place, that I should just fall deeper into depression. Only one thing, albeit a very thin belief, kept me resolute- God would not let me die here. At least not without the Count himself soon following after. Even now, I cannot quite explain how I knew that this ordeal wouldn't last forever, but however or whatever it was, it got me through that terrible time.

Before I could fire back another snappy retort at the Count (at this crucial time, my sharp tongue was my only weapon), the familiar gust of wind blew through the room, chilling me to the bone, and the three vampire brides appeared. Five hundred years might have immortalized their looks as human, but it had not taught them to keep worry and uneasiness out of their faces.

The blonde bride dropped to her knees before the Count, who (I must admit) let his mask of a face fall long enough to look slightly surprised and suddenly alert. "Master," the bride breathed in an exhausted but urgent tone, "the group of humans you said was tracking you- they are here, in this country at this very moment."

The Count frowned darkly. "They were not to have come across my trail until much later. Are you absolutely certain of this, Cosmina?"

"Cosmina" nodded her fair head. "I am absolutely certain, Master. What shall we do? These vermin will wipe us out if they get the chance."

The Count got up from the bed and began to pace the floor. "Were they traveling together or separately?" he shot at Cosmina abruptly.

"In pairs, Master," Cosmina answered tremulously. "Anca-" (she pointed at the dark-haired bride in pale yellow) "caught sight of two of the men heading south, another two heading to the east, and one old man and a young woman heading in the direction of our keep."

Had I not been in almost-agonizing pain and in need of treatment, I could have laughed in amusement at the look on the Count's face as Cosmina relayed the information to him. He had the look of one who has just learned that his opponent made an unexpected and clever move, and becomes frustrated when he cannot devise a counteractive strategy of his own. I was vividly reminded of a boy with whom I had gone to primary school. He had challenged me to a race and looked quite frustrated when I beat him. Try as he might, he just couldn't think of a way to get back at me.

Anyway, the Count paced back and forth, unusually quiet. His silence startled and disturbed Cosmina greatly, who burst out, "What shall we do? Go together as one and wipe them out?"

"No," the Count said flatly, pausing in his tracks, a look of dark concentration on his face. "The human fools travel different paths from each other. There is no possible chance of taking on the six of them simultaneously. " He looked at his three brides and addressed the one in yellow first. "Anca, set off to the south and exterminate the ones who travel by land. You have no time to do it slowly and relish the kill, so you must do it quickly and return to this fortress when you are finished."

He then turned to the other brunette in the pale green dress. "Mariutza, you will set off to the east and deliver a message to those two men before they board the ship. I am most certain one of them is the brother of Miss Harker. Inform him that I will meet him at the plateau that overlooks the village of Brasov, which is not so far from our keep. And inform him that his lady sister shall be there with me, and if he should want her back unharmed, that he will keep the arrangement and arrive there. Afterwards, you also must return to the keep and await my next instructions."

"What must I do, Master?" Cosmina demanded eagerly, her large sapphire eyes glinting brightly.

"You will stay here and lie in wait for the old man and the other girl. Anca and Mariutza should have returned by the time the humans reach the castle; they can help you dispose of them. "

A pout crossed Cosmina's face and she looked quite like a spoiled child who has had a request denied for the first time ever. "But, Master," she sulked, "there is no sport in trapping an old man and a girl. Both are the slowest of human beings. I want to enjoy the hunt." But the dark look the Count shot in her direction put Cosmina's complaining to an end. It didn't get rid of the sullen expression on her face, though.

"What shall you do, Master?" demanded the one called Anca.

"As I have previously said," replied the Count in exasperation, "I shall take Miss Harker and go down to the Brasov plateau to meet with her brother. Undeniably, he and his travelling companion will try to kill me, but they shall be ambushed by the wolves of this land, who will most likely rend them to pieces before they can even get within an arm's reach of me."

I hope you have not forgotten that while all this was being said, I was still lying upon the bed, still in a fit of pain but able to see and hear clearly (the pain was not blinding). Anyway, just after the Count had said those last few words, I could not help cackling softly in sarcasm. I realize now that I "should have kept my big mouth shut" (to use today's popular slogan), but the chances of the Count's plan working were slim. In my own defense, I could say that a wave of cockiness overcame me. I always did (and still do, sometimes) enjoy getting in the last word, but this time it led to my downfall.

"What, I should like to know, makes you so certain that my brother will even come your way?" I demanded in a cool, imperious tone. One of the Count's brides, Mariutza, hissed at me, but I took no notice of her. I continued to speak. "You do realize that even though you have five hundred years of navigating in this country, how much of it have you really seen? I am not referring to seeing the flashes of it here in this pitiful existence you've made for yourself. My brother and his companions have modern maps of Transylvania, with new passages of which you have never seen and can only dream. My brother and the others are probably armed with every single bit of equipment that can send you and your _paid _consorts back to where you came from- the smouldering embers of Hell!"

All right, I admit I might have gone a little overboard with the "Hellfire and Damnation" bit but, looking back, I do believe that was one of the best speeches that I had ever made in my life. What it got me, though, was probably one of the worst experiences of my life.

The bride called Mariutza practically exploded. In the blink of an eye, she was standing over me and was making ready to bite me to pieces. She certainly clawed at me, leaving fresh wounds on my stomach, on my shoulders, on my face! I could not help screaming in terror and pain and feebly attempted to kick her off me. But then, I saw the Count reach forward, grab Mariutza by the neck, and hurl her across the room with incredible strength. She hit the wall hard. Had she been human, it would have killed her instantly. As it was, she got to her feet a little uneasily and looked more shocked than flushed. The other two brides, Cosmina and Anca, took one look at her, turned back to look at the Count in fright, and backed away.

This was the moment I truly saw the Count for what he was. At previous times, I had, of course, considered him to be an enemy, a certain annoying parasite that I should get rid of so that I might go back to my daily life. But now I saw him clearly in a new light- he was a depraved monster, a deadly parasite that would never stop feeding from a single host. I was also warned of what I would become if I gave him the opportunity to drink anymore of my blood. There were no bounds to this situation; it would never stop.

"Go out there and destroy them!" the Count bellowed to his brides. "Don't come back until they are dead!"

There was a terrified and petrifying silence. Then Anca and Mariuzta took each other's hands and vanished in a gust of wind. Cosmina also vanished in the same way- presumably to a place within the castle where she would watch for and kill Van Helsing and Mina.

That left me alone with the Count. When he turned to face me, I actually felt myself shrinking away until I had backed into the wall. I'm very sure that there was an expression of fear upon my face ( I actually felt my eyes grow as wide as dinner plates). I was terrified of what he would do to me and twitched horribly when he came within arm's reach of me.

He merely said, "Now, let us go and see if your brother will arrive to meet with us, if he is not killed first." He held out his hand to me. More than anything in the world, I wanted to break him limb from limb, but I was not foolish enough to attempt it.

Feeling as though my life had ended, I unsteadily crawled over towards him (clenching my teeth against the spasms of pain) and reluctantly placed my hand in his. I made sure to stop my bleeding, though, before I took his hand. I was doomed for sure.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

_**Now we must return to Mina and what she was experiencing as she traveled through the cold countryside of Transylvania…**_

_**From The Personal Papers of Mina Harker**_

The weather in this country brings new definition to the word 'cold'. If I once thought that our English winters were chilly, then I, to borrow a quote from dear Quincey Morris, hadn't "seen nothing yet". At least in England one can escape the cold by going inside to a warm fire and a cup of cocoa. Here such things are probably considered such rare luxuries.

So far, we have stayed in at least three different homes, and all have been devastatingly cold. The homes, I mean, not the inhabitants. They are such a kind and giving people, but it is easy for them to become suspicious. How fortunate that Van Helsing warned me beforehand not to disclose any information about our destination and our mission!

The latest home in which we have stayed contains a young mother about Teresa's age (who knew only a little English), her husband, their newborn son, and the husband's thirteen-year-old sister. As the meal was being served I could not help but notice how the mother's eyes kept traveling towards me, always looking away when I caught sight of what she was doing. When the meal was finished, I helped the girl and her younger sister-in-law clear the table while her husband and Van Helsing conversed softly in the corner (Van Helsing could speak some of the language).

As soon as all the few dishes were washed in the small but clean kitchen, the young sister-in-law was sent to the back of the house to turn down the two spare beds. I made to follow, but the young mother would not let me. She made a gesture for me to follow her to the back of the small kitchen, which I did. She opened one of the small tins standing on the rough wooden shelves and pulled out two things.

One was a small photograph of two little girls, both of whom were dressed in the best clothing they must have had. One was a dark haired swarthy girl of about eleven or twelve. She wore a dark brown dress with a patched but clean apron. A dark burgundy (from what I could make out from the photograph) shawl hung from her shoulders, and locks of her dark hair peeked out from beneath her scarf. The girl sitting next to her was about eight or nine years of age and was quite the opposite of her sister (I could tell they were sisters because their faces- in spite of color differences, were of a similar mold, as were their eyes and noses). Where her older sister was dark and swarthy, the younger girl was lighter-skinned, had very brownish-blonde hair. I thought that was most unusual for a girl of this country, but it was of no importance. She was dressed similarly to her older sister. Around the younger girl's neck hung a small cross with one carved ruby in the center. On the back of the photograph was written something in the Romanian language, but due to my lack of knowledge of this tongue, I couldn't read it. Then I noticed an inscription below the first one, but this one was in English: _Adriana and Bianca, Summer 1885. _

I wondered at the time why she was showing me something so personal, but then she pointed to her sister in the picture, closed her eyes, and crossed herself. In that moment I knew that her little, fair-haired sister was dead, and my heart grieved for her. It was not until afterwards that I wondered what had drawn her to me and how she had known that I was also missing my little sister Teresa (I shall refer to her as my 'sister' because 'sister-in-law' sounds too formal when describing our relationship). It must be one of those things our woman's intuition can sense no matter what language we speak or where we are.

She gently took the photograph back and pressed the second object into my hand. This object was small and hard. Looking down, I saw that she had given me the necklace worn by her sister in the photograph. I tried to hand it back to her, feeling that I could not take her sister's belongings, but she shook her head and pushed it back into my hands. She simply said, "Hard times lie ahead".

I had no idea what she meant by that and even less of what I was to do with such an object, but I didn't want to insult her by refusing a second time. I tucked the necklace away in the folds of my dress and followed her to where I would be sleeping.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

"Excuse me a moment, Nana," said Lucy, who had literally been on the edge of her seat with anticipation at her grandmother's narrative, "but before you go on, I have a question that has been concerning me for the longest time."

Her grandmother paused and looked at her attentively. "Go ahead then, dear." Lucy frowned in thought as she tried to put her question in delicate words. "After Dracula had kept you prisoner for some time, did he ever…well-"

"Rape me?" Nana finished her granddaughter's awkward question for her. "No, Lucy, he didn't. I've no doubt that he would have, however, if he had had the time. Anyway…"

_Sadly, I have no memory of exactly what happened to me after I reluctantly took the Count's hand. All I do remember was that I saw black and most likely lost consciousness. When I came to, I found myself outside on a hard structure that was stone cold. I soon learned that I was not wearing a coat, because the coldness in the wind was gnawing at my skin. When my sight became a little clearer (or as clear as it could get on a dark moonless night) I could just make out a vast path along the ground that was lit by small torches. I tried to get up from where I had been lying, but found myself unable to do so, for my wrists were bound tightly to what felt like stone handles or edges. _

_It was a wonder that I hadn't realized I was bound from the moment I had first regained consciousness. But it was most likely due to the coldness that had my hands partially frozen. That would explain why I hadn't felt the ropes at first. _

_Not only did I not have a coat to cover my freezing body (I was still in that horrid gown, but it was more of a lascivious garment than a sensible one and didn't block out much cold), but I was also barefoot, which made the experience even more uncomfortable._

_In the not-so-far-off distance, I heard the howl of a wolf, which was shortly joined by a chorus of wolf cries. I realized that this must be the rendezvous point where I would supposedly be reunited with my brother Jonathan. _

_I did not believe for one moment that the Count was going to hand me over unharmed to Jonathan. Although psychology was something of a new beginning in those days, I had nevertheless read every available work of Freud, James, and Sidis that I could get my hands on. I knew from common sense that from what I had seen the Count do and plot to do in order to dominate, I was as likely to return to Jonathan alive as a poacher would stop skinning poor helpless tigers. _

_Just then, another wolf howl rang out distantly in the night, and I instantly began to panic, for it sounded much closer than its predecessors. I had quite forgotten that the Count used wolves at his bidding, and I became even more terrified when I heard the responding chorus of wolf cries, which also sounded as though they were getting closer. Was this what the Count planned to do to me? I was mortally terrified of wolves, as well as a number of other things. _

_Then I felt foolish and would have slapped myself had my hands not been tied. What was I thinking, worrying about myself like that? What would happen if those wolves got to Jonathan before he reached me? That thought was even more frightening than the thought of me being ravaged by wolves. _

_At that moment a cold hand touched my shoulder and I reacted quickly, pushing myself as far from it as I could possibly go (which was not very far). There was a cold laugh and I knew instantly who it was. _

"_Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty?" came the Count's voice. _

_I bit my lips in order to control my emotions and then shot back at him in sarcasm, "Yes, as a matter of fact, and I had the most delightful dream- you being impaled by a spear!" _

_The Count laughed again. "My, my, you are very fond of violence, no?" _

_I could not contain my frustration any longer. I was growing weary of being alone with only him for company. "Let us consider the following facts," I said, a sharp edge to my voice. "A. You gorged yourself on my blood. B. You abducted me and deprived me of my dignity, and C. You are intending to keep me as a food source until one or both of us dies. According to the rules of logic, I have every right and reason to be fond of violence!" I shouted these last few words. _

_The Count's fingers brushed against the edge of my neck._

"_Touch me one more time and you will receive a bite," I said through clenched teeth. "From me!"_

_I'm sure he was rolling his eyes by that time, for he sighed in exasperation. "Did anyone ever tell you, insolent brat that you are, that you are quite beautiful when you become angry, despite that you try my patience? It is a great pity that you are not a man, for I would have enjoyed the pleasure of dispatching you in combat."_

_There was no point in trying to have the last word with him, so I shut my mouth. But I couldn't resist one last stab in the Count's armor of confidence. "Someday," I said quietly, in between shivers from the cold, "someday you will be exterminated and I just hope that I am there to see it." _


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

From _The Personal Papers of Mina Harker_

The professor and I finally reached the Count's keep high in the mountains. For a while, I was beginning to think that we'd never reach our destination, due to the many times we'd had to stop for directions and the countless times people begged us not to go there.

This castle is a terrifying place! Now that I've seen it, I can truly understand why Jonathan and Teresa could not wait to escape from this place in which they had stayed only months before. It was not just the Count himself or the circumstances alone that brought this feeling to me; it was the entire place. One could sense the presence of evil in every nook and cranny of this fortress. It was like a dreadful stench I was unable to exterminate.

Earlier, the professor had planned to leave me a little ways behind in a great circle of garlic, but I had protested against this. I tried to convince him that it made more sense for us to stay together rather than separate. Van Helsing countered by assuring me that I would be quite safe within the garlic circle, that I would have a greater chance of survival than he.

I almost gave my consent when I suddenly remembered how Teresa had pleaded with Van Helsing to not exclude us from this mission and how his refusal to do this had resulted in Teresa being abducted and chaos pouring down upon us. Right then and there, I stood my ground. I told Van Helsing that either we went together or not at all. After he could see that I was not to be persuaded otherwise, he reluctantly agreed to let me accompany him.

And so here we were.

I was bundled into so many furs that I could hardly keep up with the professor, who walked steadily ahead as if nothing could deter him. Sometimes I even wondered if he was not secretly enjoying himself.

I have to confess that I, on the other hand, was _not_ enjoying myself. It is not my intention to sound like one of those "old sourpusses" (a title Teresa would use to refer to conceited and narrow-minded Englishwomen we didn't like). Now Van Helsing stopped in his tracks (as did I) and turned to speak to me.

"Madam Mina," he said, and he spoke so softly that I had to crane my head forward so as to be able to hear him over the howling winds. "Madam Mina, what I am about to ask you to do will no doubt seem very gruesome and-"

"Just tell me what I am to do!" I said anxiously, cutting across him. It is not usually in my nature to be cross and snappish, but this was a matter of life and death. "If it will help us rescue Teresa, then I am all for it!"

Quickly, Van Helsing informed me that we were to soon be entering upon the castle burial grounds, where we might find the resting places of the Count and his brides, and hopefully decontaminate the repulsive things. He also "walked me through" (as Teresa would say) the rather revolting stages of destroying a vampire, in case we were attacked by said creature. Normally, I would have emptied the contents of my stomach if a person other than Van Helsing had told me such things. But it seemed that he was remembering the last time Teresa had insisted that we girls help, and what had come of it after he had turned her request down. He was very certain not to let the same fate befall me, I could tell. This made my determination to find and save Teresa even stronger.

Once inside the castle walls, the two of us headed in the direction of the burial grounds. Both Van Helsing and I had reread Jonathan's journal and committed the map my husband had made to memory, so it was with no trouble at all that we arrived at the burial grounds. We each took a stake and hammer, checked to see that our crucifixes and garlic wreaths still hung about our necks (mine almost caused me to sneeze several times, but I successfully suppressed them) and came upon what we were looking for. There were three coffins, each of them decorated with such opulent and sinister designs. We knew these to be the resting places of the Count's brides because not one of the other graves or monuments was so lavishly decorated.

Van Helsing opened the first coffin and peered inside. I was standing a few feet away from, intent on keeping watch for trouble, when I heard him utter a sharp "_Gott in Himmel_!" Thinking (for an obscure but not impossible reason) that the coffin's occupant had awakened and attacked him suddenly, I whirled around to face him, stake in hand and crucifix in plain view, but saw nothing- except Van Helsing (obviously quite fine) staring down into the tomb with horror and amazement. Coming up beside him, I saw why.

The coffin was completely empty, save for a thin patch of soil and the putrid stench of death (Van Helsing nevertheless placed several garlic rushes within it), which was overbearing. We opened the other two coffins but found them to be in the same condition as the first. I couldn't understand it. According to Van Helsing, these monsters shouldn't be roaming the land for nourishment just yet- it was too early. I was just about to ask if he had any notion what was going on, when I heard him yell, "To the ground!" and then found myself face forward on the snow. I heard a high pitched shrieking noise and heard the flap of wings fly right over me, but nothing landed on me.

Once I had picked myself up, however, I saw what had been the cause of the commotion and felt a rush of fear, soon to be replaced by a rush of hate and anger. Standing in the center of the grounds not thirty feet from me, was (obviously) one of the Count's three brides. The last remaining trace of daylight (some vampires had the ability to rise several minutes before their usual time if they were present upon their resting land) illuminated her appearance and it was with difficulty that I choked back a groan (she looked so much like poor Lucy with her porcelain skin and fair hair, which blended perfectly with her deep blue dress), for she was rather beautiful. But also, I could tell, cruel and malicious.

She was closing in upon Van Helsing who (though he had his hammer in his hand) seemed mesmerized by her unearthly beauty. I could see that he was struggling with his wits (which told him to kill the monster) but he was fighting a losing battle. His stake had fallen from his other hand and lay two feet away from him. I am very sure that had I been a man I would have fallen under her spell, too. But I wasn't a man, just a woman.

_A woman_. Suddenly, without thinking clearly, I tightened my hold on my own stake and hammer, threw off all the furs I was wearing, and charged toward the vampire bride in a manner similar to that of an Amazon ( only without the war cries). She did not appear to have heard me coming, for all of her attention was focused on Van Helsing, who was now within arm's reach of her.

For me, time seemed to slow and it was as if all sound had gone from the world, even the howling of the wind. I did not even feel the cold nipping at my body through the winter dress I wore. Only when I had reached her did the vampire bride turn in my direction, but I had already driven the stake through her before she could attack me. The vampire bride let out a piercing shriek which must have echoed from miles in every direction and it was at the moment when I pushed the stake all the way in that she was silenced. Her body stopped moving and fell to the ground, the end of the stake still sticking out a little.

Now did I once again feel the time resurfacing, along with the howling of the wind, and (to my dismay) the cold gnawing at my bones! Van Helsing appeared to have come out of his trance for I soon saw him coming toward me, as fast as a burst of light.

"You saved my life, Madam Mina," he said, his voice hoarse from the cold. "It seems that you were right to insist on accompanying me here. Now, let us venture back inside and see if we can find Miss Teresa!"

He helped me gather up my fur mantle and I followed him to the nearest door leading back into the castle, feeling the first bit of joy I had ever since we had come to this terrifying country.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

_**Mina Continues .**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

_Disappointment! Teresa was nowhere to be found in this cavernous castle. Van Helsing and I combed every inch of the castle (together, of course) ending our search in an upper chamber that looked as dusty and frightening as an archaeological dig (Teresa, of course, would disagree with this analogy). I was in a state of utter frustration and felt the need to expunge my anger upon something. Van Helsing too looked disillusioned but he, at least, kept better control of his emotions than I did. _

_I felt as though I might explode from all my anger; it seemed that we had come all this way and braved many obstacles for nothing. In resigned fury, I kicked at the foot of the bed post. This earned me nothing but a brief five minutes' pain in my toes. When the pain had fallen to numbness, I looked back at the bed and saw that there was a piece of clear white material on the bed covering- a piece of clear white material that looked as though it didn't belong here. It was uneven at the edges which made me suspect that it had been torn from something. Upon closer inspection, I realized why the piece of cloth looked so familiar- it had been part of the nightgown Teresa had been wearing the night she was abducted. _

_The moment I picked up the piece of cloth, I again heard Teresa's voice, as articulate and clear as it was the last time I heard it. "Mina, help me! Time is running out for me, and the doomed hour is drawing closer and closer."_

_And then (in my mind's eye) I saw a vision of a clearing in the forest. At first I failed to understand why it looked so eminent, but then grasped that Van Helsing and I had passed it on our way up to the Count's keep. This clearing was located in the very heart of the forest, the very spot in this part of the earth where the Count's power would be strongest. _

_I turned to Van Helsing and I trust that I need not tell of what information passed between us. We were out of the castle and on our way down the mountain within minutes. _


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

_**I suppose you're thinking (as I was at the time) that I was done for, due to the fact that I was almost completely drained of blood, close to starvation, and in danger of freezing to death. But it is often during dark times, when all hope seems lost, that salvation emerges. And so it did for me...**_

**I was still lying bound upon the stone-cold table, now desperately trying to use the long hem of my gown to keep my feet from freezing**_**.**_** So far I had been unsuccessful. Unfortunately, the Count was still in my company. He was sitting upon a pile of rocks, staring off into the night. He was displaying absolutely no reaction to the howling wind and freezing atmosphere. In all truth, he actually seemed to enjoy it. This made me hate him even more.**

**Suddenly the Count sat up straighter. The moon had risen by now, and it was by its light that I noticed his ears were protruding forward (like those of a dog). He was obviously listening hard for something, but it was not until my own ears were ringing that I heard it, too. The sounds of gunfire sounded from not too far away. They were joined in chorus by the frightened yelps of wolves and coherent shouts of men's voices.**

**My spirits were slightly raised when I recognized one of the voices as belonging to my brother Jonathan. From the sound of it, Jonathan (and whoever was accompanying him) was fighting his way through a pack of ferocious wolves that were under the Count's control. The yelps became fewer and were at last silenced by a final gunshot. Everything became still, save for the anxious pounding of my heart. **

**Who had won the skirmish? If the wolves had won, the air would no doubt have been filled with their howls of victory. If Jonathan had won, he would most likely be making his way up here in a few short moments. I waited patiently (or at least, attempted to do so) but the tension was unbearable. I didn't know how much longer I could last if no one came up there to rescue me.**

**Just as I was about to give up altogether, I heard a sharp intake of breath from the Count and (by turning my head to the opposite direction) made out the figures of what I assumed were men. It felt as though warmth had returned to me when I heard my brother's voice.**

"**Give me back my sister, you damnable fiend!"**

**I never thought that I would live to see the day that my brother would swear. It must be understood that men of those long ago times often restrained themselves from swearing in front of women. There was in that era a ridiculous notion that swearing was too rough for a lady's delicate ears to behold.**

**But I didn't care in the slightest. Now that Jonathan had arrived, I felt that I could deal with anything. This feeling was dashed when the Count let out a chilling laugh. It was not high-pitched and loud as those of the villains in pictures; it was rather low, but nevertheless frightening.**

"**Mr. Harker, how kind of you to join us." **

"**Give me back my sister!" Jonathan repeated, taking no notice whatsoever of the Count's opening remark. Another trait of Jonathan's that I'd always admired was his ability not to "beat about the bush" when it came to facing men (or, in the Count's case, vampires). **

**I could almost hear the smile that no doubt formed across the Count's face when he replied, "You are willing to sacrifice yourself for your sister. A very noble gesture, but quite unnecessary. Now, if you will excuse me..."**

**Moments later he was again standing behind the stone slab to which I was tied. It was then that I realized that he was not alone. From what I could see via moonlight, one of the brides- the one called Mariutza- stood beside him. She had arrived in such a way that I had not heard her arrival. "Master," I heard her whisper. "Let me kill the two of them now. I am so thirsty!"**

**The Count obviously gave his consent, but his voice was so low that I could barely hear it. My immediate reaction was to shout into the darkness, "Jonathan, look out!" That was all I managed to say before the Count's hand tightened on my throat, choking me. As my arms were still bound, I defended myself in the only way I could- throwing my body sideways so as to loosen the Count's tight grip around my neck. Mariutza charged into the darkness to finish off Jonathan and his companion (who I later learned to be Arthur Holmwood). **

**I heard Mariutza hiss and brandish her fangs in addition to Jonathan's and Arthur's shouts to one another. The mountains reverberated with sounds of combat, firing of guns, and finally a horrible high-pitched scream that was followed by an eerie silence. I knew then that Mariutza had been defeated. All of this occurred in only several minutes, but to me, it seemed as though it had been happening for several eternities.**

**Rage was practically emanating from the Count, who had doubled his grip on my throat and was preparing to puncture my neck with his fangs in an attempt to complete his goal. Whether his intention was to kill me or make me into a vampire, I never found out. At this time, I was feeling that I had come to the end of my life. **

**What no one (myself included) noticed was that the moon was dimming and the sky had begun to lighten, announcing the arrival of sunrise. I was able to see the Count fully and the evil look of triumph he had on his face was one that I will never forget. Suddenly, Jonathan had thrown himself against the Count, causing both of them to fall to the ground (the Count's grip on my throat had broken away now). What followed was the most intense hand-to-hand combat I had ever seen, resulting in the Count grabbing Jonathan's shirt collar and hurling him further away to the ground. Jonathan tried to reach for his stake (which had fallen out of his hand when he'd landed and now lay several inches away from him), but the Count with a speed that made my head spin, appeared in Jonathan's path and kicked the stake away with his foot. **

**He leered down at Jonathan in a manner quite similar to that of a grotesque gargoyle and I was sure that Jonathan was doomed now. But at the very moment that the Count descended down upon Jonathan, I heard the unmistakable sound of a stake slashing through the air. I learned later from Jonathan that he had carried an extra stake that night, in case of dire emergencies. I momentarily heard the stake make contact with its intended target and then the air was filled with the Count's howls and shrieks, which continued to resonate long after the aforementioned party was gone. **

**Finally, silence and the rise of the sun surfaced upon us, allowing me to see completely (though my eyes were almost blinded from delayed exposure). Jonathan was lying prostrate upon the ground, attempting to catch his breath. I could see that his hair was slowly returning to its original shade of soft brown, but it was unkempt and the bangs (plastered with perspiration) stuck to his forehead. His clothes were wrinkled and looked as if they had been slept in. The same description applied to Arthur Holmwood as well. He was on the other side of the stone slab, rising uncertainly to his feet.**

**The moment that I was unbound, I threw myself into my brother's arms and we did not part for quite some time. I did not learn until much later that the very moment the sun had risen was the same moment when my deathly pale skin resumed its lightly tanned complexion. I did know, of course, that my fangs had vanished, for my jaw suddenly felt less heavy. The Count had been defeated. All was well.**

"**Hold on a minute, Nana," said Lucy, who all this time had not taken her eyes off the older woman. Her grandmother paused and waited for Lucy to speak. **

"**That can't be it, Nana," Lucy protested in a somewhat impetuous tone. "That can't be the end of the story!"**

"**That is the end, dear," Nana responded quietly.**

**Lucy got up from the window seat and crouched by her grandmother's rocking chair. "But there are still so many unanswered questions," Lucy insisted. "For instance, what became of your love for Jack Seward?"**

**Nana smiled, deciding to appease her granddaughter.**

**After our team had reunited (save for poor Quincey Morris who had been killed in one of the skirmishes) we left Transylvania, and made for the nearest available hospital in the neighboring country of Austria. It took eight months for my health to return, in addition to many unpleasant blood transfusions. At that time and even nowadays, I disliked staying in hospitals. But due to my weak condition and withering health, I lacked the strength to complain.**

**Of course, the others took turns staying with me by either night or day. The one who stayed most frequently was Jack Seward. To his credit, he refused to lodge in the visitors' quarters and instead stayed by my side from the moment I awoke to the time I fell asleep. It was during the second half of June that he again asked me to marry him. **

**Over the past several months, I had been anticipating this question and had long since formed my answer. We were married in the hospital's chapel just one week before my twenty-second birthday. It was afterwards that we returned to England and had a long and happy marriage. Though our union was blissful, we didn't always agree with one another.**

**Throughout our life together, Jack never once attempted to make me convert to the ways of the Church of England (something which was rare in itself). Eight years after our marriage, I finally conceived and gave birth to our first child, Marianne. She was followed by John Arthur (who we all called "Jack") and finally Rosangela. **

**As to what became of the others, they went on to live peaceful and quiet lives. Arthur Holmwood fell in love and eventually married Anne Fleming, a former schoolmate of mine. She bore him two sons and one daughter. Van Helsing remained with Jack and me for some time before returning to Amsterdam, where he died shortly after the turn of the century. Jonathan and Mina brought forth a son, whom they named Quincey (in memory of our friend). The rest is, as they say, history...**

**EPILOGUE**

_Nine years later, Lucy, not yet thirty, surveyed the various relatives who had come to lay her grandmother to rest. She saw in their eyes (even in her young daughter, who slept against her husband's shoulder) the legacy that Nana had left to them._

_Marianne, Lucy's mother, was cradling her newborn grandson in her arms. Her mother's brother "Father Jack" (as he was addressed by both family and his parishioners) read aloud the twenty-third psalm as the coffin was lowered into the ground. _

_Lucy's aunt Rosangela, a retired hospital nurse, had her head bent over the rosary she was holding. Snatches of whispered prayers issued forth from her lips. _

_Before the family departed from the cemetery (in order to let the gravediggers begin their work) Lucy paused and looked at the gravestone, hardly believing that Nana was no longer alive. _

_**In Loving Memory of Teresa Harker Seward**_

_**(1876-1960**__)_

_**Beloved Wife and Mother **_

_Although Lucy felt sadness for the loss of her grandmother, she also felt joyful that Nana was reunited with her husband and all those loved ones who had predeceased her. It seemed for a moment that she could see Nana, as the young woman she had once been, walking amongst the graves. She was singing softly to herself and was slowly waving her right hand (upon which sat a plain gold wedding ring) back and forth. When the specter locked eyes with Lucy, the former smiled happily and raised her right hand in farewell. The specter then disappeared into thin air. _

_It seemed to Lucy, at that very moment, that she could hear what Nana had told her so long ago: "And the rest is, as they say, history..."_

**THE END**


End file.
